Best Bet
by IDRC
Summary: I lost a bet It hardly ever happens and by that I mean it never happens and I lost to McCormick. That's not the worse part though no The worse part is the catch. If I lost then I had to ask out Tweek The paranoid emo little scrawny blonde kid I had to pretend date him for a week I had to kiss him two times a day and go on at least two dates. This is stupid! And I'm not even gay!
1. Losing Bets

I lost a bet.

It hardly ever happens and by that I mean it never happens. This is the first time and I lost to that fucking McCormick. That's not the worse part though, no. The worse part is the catch.

If I lost then I had to ask out Tweek Tweak. The paranoid, emo, little, scrawny blonde kid. I had to pretend date him for a week. I had to kiss him two times a day and go on at least two dates with him.

This is stupid. It was a stupid bet in the first place and McCormick fucking cheated. I shouldn't have to do this but everyone insisted and pushed. I LOST so I HAD to. And I guess that's only fair considering that I usually tell them the exact thing when they lose bets but still. I'm fucking Tucker. You can't tell ME what to do. But I am also a man of my word. Fuck.

"Go ahead, Tucker. He's right there." Kenny smirks, wickedly. That bastard. We were all standing at our lockers and I looked over across the hall and he was right. There, stood Tweek. His hair spiked in all places, his eyes dark with liner, his arms covered with bracelets of all colors and sorts, his shirt was black and sleeveless, but it looked like he had cut it that way, it had a really cool rainbow skull on it, his jeans tight and black with tears going up the thigh and on the knees, with a rainbow studded black belt, his shoes were all black vans with rainbow shoelaces.

I sigh and look at Kenny. "Nope, no take backs. You have to do this. I'm not changing it."

"Nothing else?" I ask just in case. He nods, smugly. I sigh again and turn back to the emo little freak. He's obviously gay so I'm not worried about that but I mean, c'mon, if I had to go out with anyone... it would not be him. He's not my type at all. And he's just a freak. What ever I should stop thinking about all the stupid shit and getting mad and just go and do it already.

I start walking towards the boy and shake my head, mumbling to myself to keep my cool. I have to seem like I actually want to ask him out.

When I make it over to him. He's leaning on his locker, headphones in his ears and blaring, and he was staring at his phone. It looked like he was reading something. Now that I'm this close I notice how many piercing he has. Three on each ear, two cartilage on the left, a nose, an eyebrow, and angel bites. I also notice how much the dark make up stands out on his pale skin. He looks up at me, questionably, but then dismisses me as if he thought I couldn't be over here for him. But when I just stand in front of him with my thumbs in my pant pockets, staring at him he glances up at me with a raised eyebrow.

He stands up straight, pulls the headphone out of his ear, and says, "How can I help you, Tucker?"

We obviously know each other we were sort of friends when we were like eight but that was like nine years ago."Hey, Tweek." I nod. "I, just, uh... had something I needed to ask you, if that's okay. I don't want to disturb you but... I guess to late for that..." Oh god, so awkward. So horrible. Whatever, hopefully he'll just say no then.

"Er... Oh. Okay. What did you have to ask me?" He asks, narrowing his eyes.

"UMMMMM..." I can't help it and chuckle. "See, okay, well, god..." I sigh, "Tweek, will you go out with me?"

He raises his eyebrow again and glances over to the group of boys I came from. He laughs, "Hell no. I'm not an idiot." He shakes his head still laughing. "Good try though. You lost a bet?"

"What? No, I just... so no?"

"That's what I said. Hell no. What? So you can just break up with me at the end of the week? No thank you, good bye." He puts his headphones back in and starts bobbing his head.

I take it out again. "What do I have to do to prove to you that I legitimately want to date you because I think you're hot and funny?" I mentally gag.

He laughs harder. "Oh my god. Can I record this?"

I suck my teeth. "I'm serious. Name it."

He smirks. "Okay if I'm SO hot. Then make out with me right now. With tongue." He sticks his tongue out to emphasize. And it's only now that I notice it's pierced. In my head I'm like, god dammit! I should have just shut up and went back. Now I... Oh my god. Fuck. Fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck. I mentally sigh.

But on the surface I smirk at him. "Okay." Is all I can manage to say believably.

He laughs one more time. "For real?" I nod. "Wow, okay," He walks closer to me. So close that our body's are touching. It makes my face heat up, but hopefully not turn red. He wraps his arms around my neck and wraps one in my hair, using my hair he guides my face down to his. He doesn't kiss me yet though. He just holds our faces close. And for the first time I notice how vividly green his eyes are. We're so close I can feel his breath and it's making me feel hotter. Not like, my face, but like... oh my god...

We stare at each other for a while. Him smirking and me trying to keep composure because I'm starting to realize every little detail about him and about our position. Our crotches touching right now is the one that's bothering me most right now for what reasons I'm not even sure of anymore. Within two minutes he's single-handedly managed to make me, the most composed person probably in this state into a mental and almost physical mess. I don't even know what's what anymore. This was a bet? And he's the emo freak remember? Then why am I so tempted to grab his hips right now? Jesus...

Finally he chuckles lightly and leans up, biting my bottom lip. He immediately sticks his tongue in my mouth and I can't help but gasp because I didn't know he'd do it so soon and I didn't know my dick would react this way. THIS IS A FUCKING DUDE, CRAIG. DUDE. The way his tongue wraps around mine and his goddamn piercing... He eventually abandons my lips to attack my neck. I get a shiver down my spine and forget where we are. I grab his hips, tightly and this catches _him _off guard.

I pull us closer and go for his ear, tracing my tongue up the side and biting on the cartilage piercing and then licking down and biting on the lobe. Eventually going back to just kissing. His tongue piercing feels amazing against my skin. It's crazy it's almost like I forgot he was a-

I pull back, suddenly. Once I realized what was happening. I play it off though, by saying, "Shit." I wipe the spit off my mouth. "Does that prove it?" My voice didn't sound like my voice. It sounded like a thirteen year old boys voice. I was embarrassed.

He smirked and licked his lips. "Not bad. The earring biting was a nice touch. Alright we can go on a _date_ and then I _might_ go out with you." He tells me with another arch of his eyebrow. "Bye, now," He waves me away.

I step back away a little distorted. I'm so confused right now. I think I need to reevaluate my life.

Once I think I've got myself together and composed I go back over to my group of asshole friends. They're all either gaping or laughing. I just shake my head and run my hand through my hair. "I hope you're happy, Kenny."

"Ecstatic, Tucker." He grins really big and then burst out laughing. "That was hilarious. It was like you were SO into it!"

I laugh a little. "Yeah, well, I had to convince him that I wasn't pranking him." And he ended up totally fucking me up. I highly doubt I'm gay, he's just probably a really good kisser. Yep. And I already said before that I don't like him and I don't.

"Yeah, well, have fun on your date!" Kevin laughs. "Oh my god. You should make it totally believable so when you break up with him on Friday he'll be torn! He'll be like, 'Oh, but I thought you really liked me!'." Kenny and Clyde laugh.

"Hell yeah!" Clyde agrees. "Then you could be like, 'Bitch, no one will EVAR like you, emo ass freak!'." They laugh some more and then the bell rings. That's kind of mean. But he is an emo ass freak. He's a loner and a loser. And in the end this is just a bet. And he's just a guy and I'm just a guy and I'm not gay.

* * *

_New story while I'm finishing the one you guys voted on. I hop you enjoy. I'll be posting everyyy friday ;) comment and tell me what you think _


	2. Key

"Hey, '_babe_'," Tweek says, approaching me. It was lunch now and I had gotten my shit together at this point. But still being around him right now was kind of hard. I'm dealing with shit and all he does is confuse me.

"Hey," I say to him.

"I'm thinking since you want to _go out_ with me we should have lunch together to _get to know_ each other, right? I mean, you think I'm '_hot'_."

I glance at the guys walking into the cafeteria and shrug. "Yeah, okay,"

"I don't eat lunch in the cafeteria though. I don't really like people."

Really? I couldn't tell. "Oh. Where do you eat?"

"Well, I don't really eat lunch either. I'm never really hungry but here... look, come with me." He takes my hand and starts leading me down the hall. I gag behind his back and he pulls me up stairs and pass doors around corners until finally we were at a room. He smirks and winks at me, pulling a key out of nowhere, he shoves it into the door, jiggles it, and then pulls the door open. It looks like an empty class room. One that no one's used in a year or two. He sits on a desk and looks at me expectantly.

"What is this?" I ask, curiously.

He shrugs, "No body uses this room anymore so I use it to smoke weed and stuff like that." Wow, blunt. Literally. He looks at me. "You won't tell anyone, though... right?" I nod. "I don't like to be around people so this place is ideal for me."

I go over and sit on the desk next to him. "Okay, so tell me about yourself."

"That's no fair... I already told you a lot about me. You tell me about yourself."

I think about this and I guess he did with the whole eating alone and he told me about how he smokes. "Well, what do you wanna know?"

He shrugs.. "I dunno... tell me about your family."

"My family?"

"Yeah, you have a cute little sister. But I haven't seen her in a while. How's she?" He jumps off the desk and pull a blanket and pull from under the teacher desk. He pushes some desks together and throws the blanket and pillow on top and lays down on his make shift bed.

"Well... I guess she's fine. She's making straight fucking A's. Perfect fucking angel. No one can compare."

He raises an eyebrow. Something he seems to do a lot. "Meow, someone has some sibling rivalry issues... I get it. Well, not really, I'm an only child but I get the whole family thing."

"Yeah, she's always getting praised for her good grades and decisions and opportunities. And I'm always getting shouted at for being a dumbass and not as good as her. It's so fucking stupid. I'm not Ruby so stop trying to compare me to her. I'm not her and I'll never fucking be her!" Damn, wow, there's another thing. I never talk to people about any of my problems. And, yet I just spilled one of the most stressful things I deal with in my life. It's lame but to me it's one of the most stressful things. And I barely know him. Why did I do that? Why do I feel so comfortable with Tweek?

"Yeah..." He looks at me. "You can just talk if you want. Sometimes all you need is a listener. You can talk to me if you want. I'll just listen or if you want I'll talk to."

"Talk about yourself too." I tell him, not really wanting to go on.

"Okay, about what?" He asks.

"What kind of music do you listen to?"

He shrugs, "Rock, obviously. Was that not obvious?"

I shrug. "So do I. I meant bands."

"Oh. Then... um... well... Panic at the disco, my chemical romance, fall out boy, rise against, sleeping with sirens, three days grace, pierce the veil, all American rejects, sick puppies, the neighbourhood... I don't know. a lot."

I thought we might have the same taste. "I like a few of those. What's your favorite color?"

He shrugs, "Blue."

"What about _your_ family?"

He chuckles. "I don't know." He says in a way that tells me he'd rather not talk about it. I glance at him laying on the desks and trace over his figure. What is it about him? That makes me feel so open to him and so attracted to him?

Psh, I'm crazy. He's just an emo freak.

And then we just sit there, quietly for a while until he finally starts talking again. "Hey,"

"Hm?"

"This really isn't a prank or something? You really wanna go out with me?"

"Huh? Yeah. Of course." My back is facing him so I roll my eyes.

"Why though? We never talk to each other and suddenly you ask me out? It seems shady."

I've already thought about what to say to this. "Tweek," I start, "I've liked you for a long time... I was just too shy to say anything. I mean, I'm Craig Tucker. You know? People are always looking at me. If they found out that I was gay and that I had a crush on you then they would completely tear me up... but then I realized none of that mattered to me, not as much as you matter to me... if that makes any sense. Plus, I was nervous. I was worried you'd say no and then I'd just look like an idiot. I'm glad you said yes." I resist the urge to shake my head at my own pathetic lie. Making it seem like I was opening up to him. Like I had had a crush on him for years and he never knew it. Watching him from afar. So fucking gay.

I hear him moving behind me and then he wraps his arms around my torso and rests his chin on my shoulder. "That's sweet. You shouldn't care so much about what other people think though."

"Well, I'm with you now aren't I?"

He shrugs, "We haven't had our date yet. Maybe."

He's such a little punk. I sniff. "You're breath smells like alcohol."

He shrugs. "It would." He lets go of me. "Want some?"

What is wrong with this guy? "You drank at school?"

He snickers, "I _drink_ at school." He corrects me.

"Oh, my bad!" I turn around and he's back over to his make shift bed. "You have a lot of piercings." I point out.

He laughs, "I have more."

I make a face. "More than that?" He nods. "Where?"

He smirks and puts his index finger over his lips. "You're gonna have to find them yourself." Oh god. He can't mean that... I don't even know what he _would_ mean by that. It was obviously sexual but then where are they? "I also have a tattoo."

"Am I gonna have to find that too?"

He laughs. "Nah, I'll show you." He hops off the desk and takes off his vans. He pulls his sock down and on his ankle it's a circle made of words. It says, in cursive, _the only way out is through_. It's cute.

"Nice. What does it mean?"

"Exactly what it says. My dad used to say it... so it kinda means a lot to me."

"Oh." I look at him, laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. I wonder what happen to his dad. If anything. Maybe nothing happen to him. I don't ask because I don't want to cross the line or anything. But I'm still curious about those other piercings. Jesus. I don't know... Maybe it's a nipple piercing... But wouldn't I be able to see it through his shirt? Jesus. I don't know. I don't want to admit it but it kind of makes me excited. Thinking about him having a nipple piercing or a piercing where no one except his lover would see it...

I'd have to be that then... If I were to see it right?

I mean you just admitted that it excited you so you wanna be right?

This _was_ just a bet _right_?!

He's a guy, Craig! Even if you were to have a relationship with him. A real one. Then still it would never last.

"Craig, are you a virgin?" Tweek suddenly asks.

"What the hell?!" Why does he want to know that? Why would he ask?! "No!"

"How many times have you had sex?" He asks.

I shrug. "Jesus... so random! Once."

"I bet it wasn't with a guy though, huh?" I nod and he smirks. "So I'll be your first."

"HOW DO YOU FIGURE?!"

He laughs, "You think I'm hot and don't even try to lie! I know that kiss this morning turned you on. You only stopped because you would've gotten hard had we continued, right?"

I shake my head. "You probably were getting hard!"

"You wish I were getting hard." He says and I just huff. "You wish you could just tear my clothes off and ouch all over my naked body until I'm all wet. And then you can take your pants off and rub our-"

"STOP! What is wrong with you?! Jeez..."

"I don't know. You're hot and honestly it's kind of what I wanna do to you." He mumbles. "But I won't scare you away."

"Oh, alright." This guy is crazy. AS IF. I'm not gay. I can kiss him but that's as far as we will EVER go. Hmf.

We just sit there quietly for the rest of lunch when the bell rings he gets up and puts away his blanket and pillow. He glances at me and walks over. He kisses me on the cheek. "I'll see you." He puts something in my back pocket and then leaves.

I blink. I reach for what he put in it and it's the key.


	3. The Truth of Mary Ja Wana

"Guys, I'm starting to think we shouldn't do this."

Kenny laughs, "What? Starting to have feelings for the fag?"

I sigh, "No, it's just I don't think we should be messing with _his_ feelings like this. Don't people bully him already? I'll take another dare. I just don't think we should drag him into our shit."

"Psh, Tucker, stop acting like a pussy." Clyde snickers with Kevin.

"Fuck you, Clyde." I shove him. "Fine, whatever!"

"What time is your date?" Kenny jokes.

I shrug. "He's really weird. He just said he would. We didn't talk about time or anything."

"Welp, you better figure it out." Kenny tells me. "Remember the bet." He holds up two fingers. "TWO dates. Got it, Tucker?" I nod. "And don't forget the kisses!" He laughs, "But I guess that one this morning will suffice!" He, Kevin, and Clyde burst out into laughter and I sigh.

"Look! There he is, Tucker. Now's your chance." He pushes me towards Tweek, walking to his locker.

It's the end of the day now and people were going home. He's got his headphones in again. He looks at me and takes one out. "Hey, Tucker," I nod at him. He puts away his books and pulls out a smaller bag. He shoves it in his back pack and then motions me to follow him. I do. "We're gonna go to my house and smoke a blunt, cool?"

"W-What?"

"You heard me."

"Why?"

"Because you wanted to go on a date did you not?" I nod. What does that have to do with anything. "Well, I think dates are fucking gay. So we're just gonna hang out." Oh. Well, shit. "You have smoked before right?"

"Like once...But we used a water bottle."

"Whatever, I can always teach you." He winks at me.

"Hold on, if you thought dates were gay then why did you say you wouldn't go out with me but you'd go on a date with me?"

He shrugs. "Because I _don't_ want to go out with you." He thinks. "Yet." He adds. "I barely know you, man." I guess this is true. "And when you're high you're really honest." I hope it doesn't slip that this is a bet. I'm sure I'll be fine. "You drive don't you?" I nod. "Alright. I'll tell you the way."

* * *

"No one's home." He tells me, unlocking the door. Once we're inside I look around, vaguely remembering it from when I was a kid.

"Can I ask where everyone is?"

"Yes, you can." He walks into his kitchen and grabs a glass from the cabinet and gets some water for himself.

"Okay, well, where is everyone."

He shrugs, "Out. Mom is probably at work and Vince is probably... I don't know. Fucking some bitch behind Mom's back."

"Vince?" I question, remembering that his dad's name was not Vince but, Richard.

"Tucker... my parent's have been divorced for years now." Oh, well... how was I supposed to know that? "C'mon, idiot." He leads me up the stairs and into his room. It's nothing like when we were kids. Now his walls were covered in gray paint and posters of bands and a rainbow flag. Then his room was cluttered with trash and clothes and there was even a condom. "You can sit on the bed. Let me get my bong. I decided it would be easier and it's a better hit."

I sit on his bed, wondering who he could've used that condom for. He goes to his walk in closet and starts looking for his bong. Once he's got that and a lighter he walks over to his back pack and pulls out the bag from earlier. He throws it on the bed next to me and then pulls his iPod out of his back pocket. He walks over to his dresser and plugs it into two speakers on it. I Hate You by Sick Puppies starts playing loudly and then he jumps on the bed too.

He pulls his curtains shut and then he opens the bag. He picks up some of the weed and puts it in the bong and then he looks at me. "Do you know what this is?" I nod like he's stupid. He shrugs, "Just making sure. Do you know how to use it?" I shrug and he smiles. "It's okay. I'll light it and then hold it for you. You just inhale it and I'll do everything else. Hold it for as long as you can okay?" I nod. I already know this. Just because I don't smoke doesn't mean I don't know how. Kenny does it all the time. "Alright, wait for me to hold it up." He lights the weed and then holds it up I lean over and breathe in the smoke. I keep inhaling and he pulls the bowl thing out of the bong and then my throat starts to sting. He pulls it away from my face. My lungs start to burn but I hold it for a little longer and then I let it out through my nose.

He grins at me. "How do you feel?"

I nod. "Fine." I choke out, but then I burst into a coughing fit. My throat and chest burn like hell and I can't stop coughing. He hands me the glass of water he got from earlier.

He chuckles. "I think two more and you'll be good." He does one himself and he looks so natural at it. He smiles as he exhales and hands the bong to me. We pass it back and forth for a while and eventually all the weed from the small bag is gone and we're laying next to each other on his bed singing along to Savior by Rise Against and laughing for no reason.

He turns to his side, facing me and I glance at him. He's just staring at me. I've never noticed his eyes before. "What?" He says.

"You're eyes are... like, amazing." I laugh and then he laughs.

"You too." He says. I turn to face him and he starts touching my face. Just tracing his fingers over my lips and stroking my cheeks. It felt nice. "You're beautiful." We laugh.

"Hey," I say. He looks at me. "Where are your other piercings? I couldn't stop thinking about it after you said I'd have to find them." I blurt out without thinking. Oh well, I'll regret it later.

He starts laughing hard. "I don't know what you'd call them. I guess V line piercings." I raise an eyebrow at him and he starts laughing again. He keeps trying to talk but can't because of him laughing so hard. I start laughing too. When he finally stops he sits up on his knees. "Just look." He pulls his shirt up and holds it with his mouth. My heart starts to pound harder in my chest and even though that'd usually make me nervous I kind of find it funny right now. He lowers his jeans a little and there they are. On his V line two little silver dots on the left line and two little silver dots on the right. It's kind of sexy. It makes my heart race and my breathing harder.

"That's hot." I say.

He smirks. "You're hot." He crawls over and straddles me. "Do you have a V line?" He does wait for my answer just pulls my shirt up and looks for himself. He licks his lips. "Good enough to eat." He drops my shirt and leans in. He does what he did this morning. He doesn't kiss me just lingers in front of my face, staring at me and at my lips. He licks my bottom lip and I lean up, kissing him. He kisses back immediately taking control. He slides his hands up my chest and I slide mine down his back and then up his shirt, feeling all over his back.

He slides his tongue all over my neck, sucking right under my ear and then right under on my neck making small hickys everywhere. I flip us over and pull his shirt. He sits up a little so I can take it off of him. And then I run my tongue all the way down his neck to his left nipple. I take in my mouth and suck, while playing with the other with my hand. I lick over it and his back arches slightly. I push the tip with with my tongue and bite it. He makes a purring noise that arouses me like crazy. I lick down his stomach to his V line piercings and lick over one and then I look up at him. He's panting and looking down at me. He sits up and kisses me hard, grabbing my head and running his hands through my hair, tugging and stroking. He pulls away to take off my shirt and then he goes back to kissing me. Our tongues were battling for dominance and I feel his hand glide down my chest and stomach to my pants he grips me through my jeans and I realize how hard I actually am. He pushes me on my back and starts to grind against me in a way where his hard on was on mine and it was driving me crazy. I had to stop kissing to moan and throw my head back. He takes the opportunity to kiss my neck., adding another hicky right under my chin. I must have a million by now.

He starts to unbutton my jeans when we hear the front door open and shut. We look at each other and start laughing, still high out of our minds.

He rolls off of me. "Who's that?" I ask and he shrugs. We hear them coming up the stairs and open a door and then it sounds like they stop and come to our door. The door opens and there's a man standing there.

"What the hell?!" He exclaims. "Tweek, what the hell have I told you?!" Tweek tries hard not to laugh but can't hold it and naturally his laughter makes me laugh. "Hey," The guy looks at me. "Get out of here right now or I'll call your parents."

I snicker and turn to Tweek. "I'll catch you later."

He smirks. "Good luck." It takes me a minute to realize he means because I'm hard. "Bye."

"Bye," I get up and stretch. I grab my shirt and then walk past the guy who I'm guessing is Vince. He glares at me and I make a face at him and stick my tongue out.

I wonder how well I can drive high... Well, I'll find out. It actually isn't that hard and our houses aren't that far from each other anyway. I'm home shortly after and once inside I head straight to my room so I'm not found out because if my parents did find out then they'd kill me. I just lay on my bed and listen to music for an hour while the world around me spins. And then my senses come back and I realize what happened and what I just did and my whole face burns and probably turns red. I grab my head and run my hands through my hair over and over again. This can't be real. It must've been a dream right? I did all of that. With Tweek. And I did it knowingly.

All I can hear in my head is Tweek saying when you're high you're really honest. What the fuck. What the fuck. I get up and pace around my room. I look outside and it's dark but I still go out and tell my parents I'm going somewhere and I'll be back shortly and I'm out the door before they can even get a word in.

I drive to McCormick's house and start banging on his door but stop because I get scared it'll bust in. Eventually his little sister answers it. "Uh... Hey, Karen." I greet her. "Is your brother home?"

"Yeah... I'll get him..." She stares at me some more with a worried expression before leaving. Then Kenny strides out.

"Hey, Tucker," He flashes his eyebrows at me and smiles and then frowns. "Dude, what's up?"

I shake my head. "I don't want to do this bet anymore, man. I don't and I'm not doing this bet anymore."

He laughs. "What happen? Did Tweek try to feel ya up?" When I don't get mad or anything he stops laughing. "C'mon, Tucker, it's not that bad."

"No, Kenny! I. Don't. want to do it anymore!"

"Okay, well, can you at least tell me what happened that made you freak out like this? You guys didn't..." He trails off with a particular worried expression that makes me a little uneasy. In a way I can't explain. What was that face? Like... concerned but about something else? Whatever.

I take a deep breath. There's no fucking way I'd tell Kenny but I am freaking out and that's really unlike me. I need to get it together. I shake my head. "NO, KENNY! I'm not telling you what happened but I'm not doing the dare anymore."

He scoffs. "If you're not telling me what happened then, yeah you are! If you tell me then it's over and you don't have to do it. How about that?" He says stubbornly.

"There's no way in hell I'm telling you though! Just call it off."

"Hell no. That's not fair!" Either way he's gonna go off to the guys and tell them I'm a pussy. If I tell him I got high and almost fucked Tweek or if I just don't do it anymore. Either way I'm gonna get fucking harassed. The other option is to do the bet. But I mean, my FUCKING SEXUALITY! My fucking state of mind. I sigh. "C'mon, Tucker, what could have possibly happened? What did he do? Did he do something? Did you like it?" He says with that face again. What is with that stupid face? Like he actually cares? Yeah right. He's probably trying to trick me into telling him so he can tell everyone else.

I shake my head. "Never mind. I'll do your stupid bet. Thanks for nothing."

"Craig," He stops me. "You know you can talk to me. You have before. If something really happen just tell me that it happened and if you liked it and then that will be the end of the bet." Why the hell does he want to know if I liked it so badly?!

"Thanks for nothing." I repeat, continuing my walk.

"See ya tomorrow, Tucker."

* * *

_Sooo... yea. My favorite chapter so far wouldnt you agree? XD I'm lying my favorite chapter is chapter 5  
_


	4. Subliminal Wallet Picture

"Look, there he is." Clyde poked my arm and I pushed him away, annoyed. But I look over anyway. Today Tweek's wearing some dark red skinny jeans, torn all the way down the front and back of his legs, a black studded belt, a red tank top under a baggy black crop top that comes mid-stomach and hangs off one shoulder. It looks like it was once a big T shirt and he cut it into a crop top. He's also wearing black spiked combat boots, black spiked gloves with holes for his fingers, and a black beanie, only his bangs showing. His eyes have a little less liner than yesterday. He looks good.

Kenny glances at me with a face and I look down. "Bye, guys." I say and walk away. I walk over to Tweek.

He pulls out his headphone as usual and says, "What's wrong with you?"

I shrug, "I have asshole friends. That's what's wrong."

"You wanna talk about it?" I shake my head. "'Kay. Wanna skip first period?" I glance at him and have to look away. I do want to skip first period but what would we be doing in that hour? I have pretty good idea and I don't know how I feel about it. I shake my head. "You sure?" I nod. "You're _not_ sure. Why don't you?"

"I just don't." I tell him. I can't after what happened. But I was high so it doesn't count right? It can't count. But I guess it is different than from being drunk I could still think. I don't know...

"Well, I am. So I'll be there if you change your mind." I want to curse him out. I can't be mean to him though. But I want to curse him out. I don't even know why, he's being nice to me and trying to help me but I want to curse him out.

"Thank you." I say sincerely. My friends are such douches. He nods. I lean against the lockers near his and he puts his headphone in my ear and we sit there and listen to music. I want to be grossed out by everything. By what we did. What we're doing. Him. But I can't I just can't. I'm not homophobic or anything but I'm not gay! It can't be me, you know?! I'm fine if _you're_ gay but _I'm_ not gay! And I DON'T like him. I don't.

My phone buzzes in my pocket and I pull it out. It's a text from Kenny.

_I don't see much kissing ;* _

I glare at the boys laughing across the hall. Clyde has Kenny's phone though. Kenny's just standing against the lockers with his arms crossed, with no expression staring at me. _You said two a day it's only morning! _I text and then send.

They all read it, surrounding the phone and Clyde starts typing. _I know but don't try to say you did it when we weren't around. DOESN'T COUNT! _

I sigh and put my phone away. Without a word I turn to Tweek and grab his chin to tilt his face towards mine and quickly peck him on the lips. He's shocked once I let him go but just blinks it off.

I get a text. _That was HARDLEY a kiss!_

I sigh and slam my hands on each side of Tweek's head against the lockers behind him. He looks up at me, startled. "Jesus! What?" I kiss him hard but just as quick as the first one. I pull away but he wraps his arms around my waist holding me. And pulls me back into the kiss.

I pull back again but this time it's more of a yank and he stares at me. "I gotta go..." I tell him, beginning to walk away but he grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"If something's wrong and it has to do with me then you need to tell me so it doesn't cause issues in the future. Okay?" I sigh. "At least don't walk away after something like that."

I nod and then shrug. "F-fine. Okay."

"What?" He asks.

"I'll skip first period with you." He nods but doesn't smile. We start walking to the classroom even though the bell hasn't rung yet. When we make it there I sit in a desk and he sits in one next to mine. "What happened after I left yesterday?" I ask.

He shrugs, "Vince cursed me out. I cursed him out. The usual. Were you okay?" I nod. "That was fun." I pause and then nod again. He stares at me. "Is that what you're so upset about? Did I rush it?! I'm sorry I just get like that when I'm high... sorry."

I shrug, "It's not really that. I don't know."

He laughs and I look at him. "Sorry, it's so bad but when I asked you to skip with me it's kind of what I wanted to do. If we're being honest. Well, you're not really being honest but... Um. I won't do it though."

We look at each other and the bell rings. He grabs his book bag and pulls out a water bottle, obviously not water. He takes a swish from it and looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Want some?" I shake my head but smile. He takes another sip and then puts it away. "Sorry..." He tells me. "For, um, your neck." Oh, that. Yeah, today I had to wear my jacket that had the turtle neck type thing to cover all the hickys. My neck is literally covered in them. There's even some under my chin but not really noticeable. I look like I have spots. I swear he's a freaking leach.

"It's okay."

"What do you want to do for the hour then, Tucker?"

I shrug, "What do you usually do when you skip in here?"

"Smoke, drink, sleep." I nod. Oh god. This is painfully awkward. I wish I could just kiss him.

Wait.

No! I wish I could just not do this bet! That's what I meant!

This is fucking insane! This is just a joke! My phone buzzes and I pull it out. It's two text. One from Kenny and one from Clyde.

Kenny's says _Where did you guys go? Class started_

Clyde's says_ That was one kiss don't forget the second! You need proof too!_

I sigh and then get an idea. This is purely for the sake of proving that we did kiss. I turn to Tweek. "Hey, Tweek, come here a second."

He walks up. "What is it?"

"This is gonna sound really gay but can we take a picture kissing?" Because they said I need proof and I just wanna get it over with.

He blinks and then his face turns red and then he burst out laughing. "Really?! Oh my god! You're such a pussy!" But then he smiles. "Yeah, okay," He grabs my phone out of my hand, puts the pass code in, clicks on camera, and then he wraps his arm around my neck, turns my head towards his, and kisses me. I hear the click and then he puts the phone down but keeps kissing me. "Sorry..." He whispers but keeps kissing even slipping his tongue in. He tastes like alcohol.

He moves so he's in my lap, straddling me. I throw my jacket off and then he moves his hands under my shirt and all over my back. I moan into the kiss, giving up with myself. I'll at least admit I lust for Tweek. But that's it. I'm just a hormonal teenage boy. I'm supposed to like this kissing stuff. Nothing to be upset over because I'm not even gay.

He stops and rests his forehead on mine. He starts to maneuver my shirt up slowly and we start breathing heavily. I can feel myself getting hard because I can feel him getting hard.

He moves back so I can pull my shirt off and takes his off at the same time. He goes straight to my neck once they're off and out of the way. "Craig, I'm sorry. I can't. If we don't stop here..." I run my hands all over his bare chest and back.

I kiss him gently. He hops off my lap and walks over to his book bag. He pulls out a pack of cigarettes and lights one. He inhales and exhales the smoke. I pick my phone back up and wonder how he knew my code. He must have been watching me closer than I thought or something. I send the picture to Clyde with a fuck you. Then I look up at Tweek and watch him smoke. "You have back dimples." I point out.

He nods. "Sexy right?" I nod. "I call them love handles because they give you a great grip, don't they?" He winks.

I shrug, "I don't know. Come over here and let me see." I motion him over to me and he smirks. He walks over and stands in front of me. He wraps his arms around my neck and I wrap mine around his waist and he's right my hands wrap perfectly around his waist and into his dimples. Like handles. I pull him closer and kiss his ear. He shivers and rests his face against mine, I bite the cartilage and lick down to his other piercings stopping to bite each one. He pulls away to look at me

"Stop it." He tells me with his eyes half lidded and full of lust.

"Sorry." I say with a shrug.

He goes back over to his book bag and puts his cigarette back in his mouth. I look up and my eyes widen.

"Oh god..." I mutter jumping off the desk and running to the door. Tweek's staring at me. "I'll be right back." I tell him leaving the room and shutting the door. "K-Kenny..."

Kenny is just standing there with that face he was making yesterday with a mix of shock. "What... the hell. Why are you both shirtless?" He covers his mouth with his hand. "Why is your neck covered with hickys?! Don't tell me you actually fucking like him!"

"I DON'T FUCKING LIKE HIM!" I snap. "I don't like him! Okay? This is just a bet! What happened was yesterday we went to his house and we smoked and I got high and he made a move on me and I didn't really stop him but that was it!"

"Okay, okay, calm it. It's fine, I get it. Same thing happened with me and Stan." What? "But what about when you came to my house yesterday? Why were you so freaked out? Did he make you hard?"

"I-"I grab my hair, distressed.

"Know what? Never mind. You looked pretty into that kiss just now and you're still sort of hard so I'm gonna guess yes..." He thinks. "That's... okay." He finally says and I gap at him this time.

"Okay?! Kenny it was a bet but I think I actually like him!"

He stops me with his hand and a serious face. "Tucker ," He says, "You think he's hot. You might like guys. This was perfect to help you realize that, but just because he gives you a boner doesn't mean you like him. You've only known him for two days. You think he's hot." He explains.

"STILL! I'm straight!"

He scoffs. "Obviously." He says, sarcastically, eying my crotch and I cover it with my hands. "Just face it. The faster you do, the easier it will be. It's fine anyway."

"You won't tell?"

"Of course not." He smiles at me. "I'm your friend." He puts his hand on my shoulder. "I'm here for you." He takes his hand back quickly though. "It's good that you found this out now on something petty." He says. "Now, you can just dump Tweek at the end of the week and you'll know your preferences. Well, I gotta get to class now soo... I'll see you later." I nod slowly. What is he talking about? Gay? I like guys?! No way!

He waves and walks around the corner and I scratch my neck and think a little before heading back into the classroom.

Tweek's got a suspicious look on his face. "What the fuck? Why was your friend here?"

I shake my head. "My friends have just been giving me a hard time since I started dating you... that's all. Just making fun of me... and … it's been getting to me..." I tell him, lying but partly true because my friends are starting to get to me.

"Did you lie to him... about us?"

I shrug, "I mean he saw us kiss so..."

"Right... sorry... Man, you had me worried though..." He admits. "I thought... I don't know. But, shit... I think I really like you." He mumbles.

My face turns red but I don't know why. I don't like him...? But he's so cute and his jeans are so hot. Fuck.

* * *

_**evil smirk** _

_Man this story moves slowly It's been four chapters and only one and a half days _


	5. Say My Name

"I'm going on my second date with Tweek.." I tell Clyde and Kenny. "After school at my house. Just so you don't think I'm 'cheating' or some shit."

Clyde nods with a stupid face and winks at me. "Sure, Tucker, I hope you have fun."

I sigh and shake my head. "Okay, whatever, bye."

"Wait," Kevin grabs my arm. "Where ya going? Lunch is this way."

Clyde chuckles. "He's probably going to eat lunch with his boyfriend."

"Are you fucking kidding me? YOU'RE the one that fucking made this bet! After the week is over that's it between me and that fucking emo ass freak!"

Clyde smirks. "Okay, okay, calm down."

I storm off and to the empty classroom. I don't walk in right away though. I sigh and wipe my face. This is fucking hard. I think I have a thing for Tweek. It should be okay because he also has a thing for me but what about my friends and all the dick holes that make fun of Tweek? I don't want them to start making fun of me too! I know it sounds really shallow but I live a really simple life! And, goddamn it, I want to keep it that way! I can't if I'm with him! But I think I really like him. Fuck.

I walk in and sniff. Tweek's sitting on the desk, smoking a blunt. I walk over and squeeze on next to him. He smiles at me. "Hey," I nod at him and take the blunt from his hands. I take a hit, start coughing, and hand it back. He moves to sitting on my lap, resting his head on my chest.

"Wanna come over today?" I ask him. "Like a date but not because I know you don't like them. Just hanging out."

He nods into my chest. "Is your family gonna be home?"

I shake my head. "My dad's on a business trip. My mom's at my grandma's. My sister might be home but I think she'll spend the night at her friend's house."

"Can I stay the night?"

I stare at him and then nod. "Of course." Though, I don't think we'll get any sleep.

"I'm gonna head home first to do some things. You come pick me up around four okay?" I nod. "You okay? Did you talk to Kenny and your friends?"

I nod. "They're assholes but still my friends. I guess."

"They know or you lied?"

"I mean they saw us making out that day so I can't really lie."

"True." He shrugs. "But, I've been wondering. Why did you want that picture earlier?"

"I don't know. I just did. I wanted one of you and it only seemed appropriate. It came out cute anyway."

He laughs, "It's funny when you say cute."

After that I went to my classes and tried to convince Kenny it wasn't anything else than me being high that day Tweek gave me all those hickys but on the inside I was discovering that I may have a thing for the little blonde. It was freaking me out but I was starting to accept it.

So I headed home after school. Ruby was actually there. "Hey," She says to me.

I stare at her and think. "Are you gonna be here all night?" I ask.

She narrows her eyes. "Why would it matter to you? Who are you trying to have over?"

"Just answer the question."

She shrugs. "I wasn't planning on going anywhere."

I groan. "_CAN_ you go anywhere?"

"Fine. But only if I can meet who you have over. You never have girls over. I wanna meet her."

I shake my head. "Hell no."

"WHY NOT?!" She whines.

"Fine, but later."

She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Whatever. You have to take me to my friends house though."

I shrug, "I have to go out anyways."

She gets packed and I relax for a while. Then we head out. She tells me the way and I drop her off. Then I text Tweek that I'm coming over. When I get there there's no cars in the drive way which I think is good because I'd rather not run into that Vince guy and I don't really want to meet his mom _yet._

I get out of the car and walk up to the door. I knock on it a few times. I hear some movement inside and then Tweek peeks out. He's changed clothes. When I see what he's wearing now I have to blink a few times and remember where I am and what I'm doing.

He's wearing black, tight short shorts, they're literally the size of my boxer briefs. He's also wearing a big grey sweater, hanging off one shoulder. He looks at me. He's no longer wearing eye make up and I notice how long his natural eyelashes are. "Hey, I'm still getting my stuff together." He tells me, opening the door enough for me to slip in. "You can come up with me while I get ready."

I nod. "Alright." He starts walking up his steps and I follow right behind him. I've walked up stairs behind him before but all of a sudden it's hard not to look at his ass. Especially since he's wearing those shorts. They hardly cover his ass at all.

I start to reach up for him but then realize what I'm doing and put my hand back down. He walks into his room and grabs his back pack. He checks around the room once more and then decides he has everything. "Okay," He looks at me and raises and eyebrow. "You got a problem? You're staring hella hard."

I shrug, "Uh, no, just I've never seen you in shorts... you have nice legs."

"Oh, that." He smirks. "Keep your eyes above the waist, boy."

I start walking towards him. Fuck it, I tell myself before pushing him against the wall and kissing him, hard. He kisses back and smirks into it. My hands trail down to his waist and around his hips to grip his ass. He moans and grips my shirt tighter. "We should get going. Vince is gonna be home soon." He tells me, pulling away but I pull him closer, resting my face in his neck.. "Really? C'mon, pussyless bitch." He shoves me away playfully. "Let's go. You go down the stairs first this time though. I could practically feel your eyes burning holes into my ass. Like, Jesus..."

Fine. Whatever. We get in my car and drive back to my house. The ride is short and quiet but once we get there and inside I grab him immediately. I resume from where we left off. My hands on his ass. His now in my hair. Once we're kissing open mouth with tongue I start to move my hands up and under his shorts.

"MMM..." He moves me back. "Hold it, Tucker..."

"You don't like it?" I ask, confused.

He shakes his head. "Not that I don't like it but it's too early for me to get hard."

OH. OKAY. I let my hands drop. "Okay." Then I look at him. "How come you don't call me Craig?"

He shrugs. "I thought no one was allowed to call you that."

I shrug. "I mean, but you can call me Craig."

"Craig?" He repeats and my cheeks burn. When he says my name it excites me for some reason. "I don't know... it's weird. I've been calling you Tucker for so long that's just what I automatically match with your face. I'll think about it." Oh. Okay. My eyes drop, disappointed. "What'd ya wanna do?"

"I have the whole night planned out. Mario cart, roasting marshmallows, junk food, and a scary movie. But, um, just wondering... when you said it's too early did you mean that later we could-"

"Would you please get your mind out of the gutter?" He asks, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, _you_ chose to wear those shorts. Not my fault."

"Alright," He says, shaking his head. "Whatever you say." We head to my room and start playing Mario cart. He's actually really good at it. It makes me look like I suck. But at some point I finally make it in front of him in first. "Hey, Tucker," Tweek calls. I glance at him, trying not to get distracted. But he slides his hand into the front of my jeans. I yelp in surprise and drop my controller. He quickly retrieves his hand and crosses the finish line in front of me. "YES, BITCH! IN YO FACE, MUTHAFUCKA!" He jumps up on my bed and starts dancing, proudly holding his middle finger in my face. "FUCK YOU!" He starts laughing.

I pout. "That's not fair. You cheated!"

He stops dancing. "C'mon, Tucker, don't be a sore loser."

My jaw drops. "BUT YOU DID!"

He shrugs. "I just used my resources. I'll admit I had some advantages but you're the one that dropped his controller. You can't pin that on me."

I put my hands up in surrender. "You're right. My bad."

After a while of playing we eventually took a break to make out. We didn't get far though. Then we moved downstairs where I put on the scary movie and set up the fire. We roasted some marshmallows and I got the chips and cookies and our snacks and we just pigged out on the couch, kind of cuddling. I guess we are. And then we started kissing and then he straddled me and we started making out, pretty rough I might add.

He was pulling on my hair which was turning me on more than usual. Well, it was that or my hands, in his shorts, on his ass. I even went beneath his underwear. So now I'm super hard. And he's hard too. And it's driving me crazy because of how he's sitting on me.

I start to suck on his neck. There's no reason he shouldn't have as many marks as I do. I guess there is a reason. Being that he might not try to hide them and my friends might see them and then wonder if I gave them to him. But that's irrelevant right now.

His skin is so sweet I just want to lick every inch of him. What is it about him though? I've dated girls too, but eventually they just got annoying. Why is it that I'm drawn to Tweek. I trust him and I don't even know him. I think he's sexy and he's a guy! But it's only him.

I'm not gay but I feel like it's okay if it's him. Why is he so special?

He moves his hands under my shirt and up my chest, around to my back and down again, brushing my skin with his finger tips. I'm so sensitive to his touch. Only his. He gently caresses my earlobe with his lips and I get shivers down my spine and throbbing in my dick.  
I stop to take my shirt off and he goes back to pecking kisses down my ear and licking it. Me, heavily breathing into his shoulder and holding him on me by his ass.

But I move one hand up the back of his sweater and around to the front of his chest. I feel up his stomach and slide my thumb over his nipple. It's hard. I rub it between my thumb and index finger and he makes an almost purring noise that makes me hurt from how hard I am.

If anyone knew about this what would happen? I mean that at school and at home. My parents already hate me.

Tweek runs his hands down my stomach and right above my jeans. He plays with my belt buckle and I start biting his neck too. He moans. "_Craig,_" I freeze. He just called me Craig. He just _moaned_ Craig actually. That was so hot I think I could come. I move my hands to the waistband of his shorts and start to move them slowly down his hip, hungry for more skin. He sits up a little so I can move them down to his knees. My heart is pounding so hard I can feel it in my throat. I wonder if he can feel it too. I take the moment examine every inch of flesh on him that's showing. More than before but still not enough. He's wearing lacy black zebra print boxer briefs. They're barely boxers because they're so short but I'd say they count. I don't care they're sexy as hell. Especially with his sweater that's too big on him. Fuck. Either way I want them off.

He holds my face with his tiny hands and kisses me, licking my bottom lip, his piercing grazing it as well and making me wanna just do so many fucking things to him. He has no idea. Oddly he's really smooth. Like a baby. Jesus. What is wrong with him? I start to grope him again and I really want him out of... but that's too much isn't it? It is.

Tweek's hands keep getting lower I notice but don't say or do anything about it. He's finally gotten my buckle loose and starts unbuttoning my pants. I still don't do anything and then he slides his hands into my boxers. I gasp a little bit at the contact. I wasn't expecting him to just do it. "Can I take them off?" He asks, sitting back so he can look me in my eyes. And I realize how real this is. I'm on my couch, making out with Tweek, both of us a little more than half naked. And he's a dude. A guy and it's not even fazing me..

I sit up and look away from Tweek. I am about to... what? Have sex with Tweek? God damn. But then what? I can't just tell him it was a bet after that or I guess it's too late for that now anyways isn't it? Jesus Christ... "Is it alright if we stop here?" I say suddenly.

He blinks at me. I guess I kind of killed the mood. "Uh, Yeah... Is everything okay?"

I nod. "It's fine. I just don't want to... not yet... I don't know."

"No, no, it's fine I get it. It would be kind of rushing things I guess. I just _really _like you... So even though we've only been together for so long I still wouldn't mind... because for some reason I trust you."

That's how I feel. I don't know what's stopping me now. "Yeah." Do I still look at this like a bet? Am I planning on leaving him still?

"But if you feel uncomfortable then we can stop."

"It's not that I feel uncomfortable. I'm most comfortable with you than anyone I know. It's weird. I feel like I can tell you anything but we barely really know each other. And you're... _really_... hot." Especially right now with your boxers on and your sweater hanging off your shoulder... Fuck... This boner...

"Then what is it?"

"I..."

"Is it Kenny? And your friends?" He asks, sitting back but still in my lap. It's making it really hard for me. I just want to jump his bones but at the same time I really can't. _Is_ it Kenny? "'Cause I think it's really dumb if that's why you wanna stop. It's not like I'm gonna run around telling people. It stays between you and me and whoever we BOTH agree on telling ya know?" I nod. "Is it him?"

I shrug, "Honestly. I don't know but it's not you. Fuck. Trust me it's not you." I groan a little frustrated by the way he's sitting on me.

"Hm... What if we don't go all the way? I can just jack you or something."

My face turns red and he laughs. "Y-Yeah... Okay," He licks his lips and begins to kiss me. His tongue piercing brushing against my tongue. I catch it with my teeth and he sucks on my tongue, all while pulling my belt from my jeans. I know he's teasing from the speed he's going. He moves from my lap and I stand up and quickly pull them off and kick them to the side. Tweek pulls me in and pushes me onto my back on the couch, kissing me. He waste no time moving his hand into my boxers. I take a deep breath in as he starts moving his hand. Once again I'm hit with a huge sense of realism. But this time I let it engulf my body. Like Tweek. He strokes me gently at first, I feel like he was just waiting for a reaction. I throw my head to the side and close my eyes. "Jesus." I don't have to look to know he's smirking. "Will you cut the crap?" I groan, frustrated.

"Tell me what you'd like me to do, _Craig_." He murmurs in my ear. Fuck. I just realized something. This whole time it's kind of like Tweek's been dominant. Usually it's me right? Fuck, can't worry about it now.

He starts pumping faster and I buck my hips because it's still not fast enough.

I sigh, finally having it and flip us so that Tweek's back is against the couch. He looks up at me, wide eyed but then just smirks. I reach into his boxers which are so tight that I barely can so I just pull them down and rub my thumb around his tip. Once again he's purring and my dick is basically screaming, _IF YOU DON'T TOUCH ME I'M GONNA EXPLODE! _Tweek apparently hears it because his hand goes around me and he strokes. It seemed like he had a technique before but now he's too distracted to be bothered with patterns or anything. I make circles on his tip and he starts to pant, his eyes closed. He's SO cute.

He pushes me up and straddles me the way we were before then he stands up to take his boxers off. This is torture. I want so much. I want everything. What is happening to me?

He goes back to straddling me. He kisses me, opened mouth and then his hand wraps around his dick _and_ mine, bringing them together. The contact sucks the breath out of me and I have to breath harder to try and get it back. He leans forward so our chests are touching, but he's still wearing his sweater. He starts to caress both us together. Why is he so fucking good at this. Fuck. "Why can you make me feel this good?" He chuckles. Slowly, he picks up speed and I can tell he's close to his peak, so am I. But he still comes first and shortly after me and then we kind of just sit there, trying to catch our breath, in each others arms.

When we finally do we realize that the movies over and the fires almost dead. Also, it's one thirty in the morning. Tweek throws off his sweater. "It's too hot." I have to tear my eyes away from him. I was about to get hard again but I realize how tired I am so I try not to think about it. He stretches as I grab up all the clothes from the floor and couch and I throw him his boxers. He shrugs, holding them. I wanted him to put them on, dammit! Ugh, he's being difficult... We head upstairs. Him in front of me. I tried so hard to make it seem like I didn't do it on purpose but I think from the way he was smiling he knew I did. Whatever. When we get to my room he flops down on my bed and I throw the clothes somewhere else. I lock the door and then flop down next to him. I wrap my arms around his small waist and then fall asleep.


	6. Skipping and Falling

When I open my eyes I see blonde. It takes me a minute or two to realize I'm staring at the back of Tweek's head. When I do realize though I wrap my arms around him and pull him closer to my body. He groans and starts to move so I tighten my grip. "Go back to sleep."

He chuckles, "We have to go to school."

"Um, not really,"

"Then, what? We're skipping?" I nod into his hair. "Alright. I'm down." He turns around and looks at me. "Hey,"

I smirk, "Hey," He reaches over and starts poking my face. My cheek, my nose, my forehead and then he puts his hand down and leans up to kiss me. "Tweek?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

He smiles and then suddenly starts laughing. "Can I ask you something first?"

"What?"

"Are you hard?"

My cheeks turn red. "It's morning wood! I can't help that!"

He kisses my cheek. "_I_ can help it." My face burns hotter. Damn it! It's too early for this! I feel his knee start moving and it slides between my legs. I'm trying to stay composed but god damn!

"Are you always like this?!" I ask.

"Horny? Yes." I roll my eyes. "What was your question?"

"Forget it. Now I just wanna kiss you." So I do. He kisses back and slides his hand under the blanket and into my boxers. I rest my head against his, my breathing getting heavier. He stops though and sits up. He pushes my shoulder moving me to laying on my back, then he throws the blanket away and pulls my boxers lower. He licks his lips and winks at me. I sit up.  
He isn't going to...

He lowers himself in front of my dick and stares at it. "W-What are you doing?"

"Last night I didn't really get a good look at you." I blush and then he takes me into his mouth, first swirling his tongue around the tip. He licks down the base of my dick and smirks at me. I'm such a wreck around him. And the way his piercing rubs against my skin. I groan. He won't take me all the way and it's pissing me the fuck off because I know he's doing it on purpose.

"Tweek..." I growl, irritated.

He looks at me. "Hm?"

"Stop."

"Stop what?" He asks, innocently. The way he looks right now is so erotic and sexy. "Tell me what you want, Craig."

"I want you to blow me." I tell him, with confidence. Fake confidence. He knows too because I'm redder than a fucking tomato at this point.

"Beg." He commands with a smirk. I sigh and look at him like, _really?_ And he nods.

"Tweek, would you please stop being a fucking tease and blow me already?"

"You want me to suck, Craig?" I nod. "And lick?"

Jesus, help us. I cover my face with my hands. "This is hell."

He laughs, "Alright, you pussy," He takes all of me in his mouth and sucks roughly, grazing his piercing on me and I moan, throwing my head to the back. Fuck. Definitely gone for Tweek. So fucking lost in Narnia it's not even funny. These past few days have changed my perspective completely. Like, I think beyond the point of bi. I think we're way beyond that point. Because last night before I fell asleep, you know when you start thinking about all the important shit in your life? Well, I was thinking about everything I did with Tweek and what's so different from doing that with him than another guy? I mean, obviously it's different and I wouldn't because I like Tweek.

...

Fuck. I like Tweek.

Fuck... I **like** Tweek.

Fuck.

Anyways... But it wouldn't be different. I did that with a guy and it didn't disgust me and the other things don't disgust me either. Doesn't that mean I'm gay. Like, I don't think about doing it with other guys and I don't want to but if I did it with Tweek does that mean I _could_ do it with other guys. Maybe I never liked girls?

Fuck. I like Tweek.

Tweek picks up speed. His head bobbing up and down, his lips wraps around me so hot and tight, and his tongue moving around me. "I think I'm close..."

"Mmm..." Is all he says in reply. He goes back to licking the base, probably to make me last longer. Or tease, fucking punk.

"C'mon, Tweek!" Goddammit, give me something! He goes back to taking all of me in his mouth and sucking and licking and I come. He swallows it which doesn't surprise me. I don't mean that to sound bad but that's just the person he is. "Fuck." I fall back down onto the bed, not even caring that my boxers are still down. I don't fucking care. I'm in heaven right now.

Tweek lays down on his side, facing me. He has this look on his face. Like he's satisfied but also not. He watches me and I watch him from the corner of my eyes, trying to figure out what he was thinking and then it clicks. I sit up again, still catching my breath. I pull my boxers up and then jump on top of Tweek. Holding my body just a centimeter over his. "What?" He asks, amused.

"Your turn." I tell him, simply. He's already completely naked. I've never done this so I don't know if I'm any good or not. Common sense would tell you that if I don't know how to do this and Tweek just did so amazing with me then I should probably take some notes and try to imitate him in a way right?

Well, you must not know me. Hi, I'm Craig Tucker.

I start by taking him all in my mouth at once from the beginning. He makes this moan/purring noise and it turns me right back on so, yeah...

I suck and lick up his shaft and around the top I do, however try to mimic his bobbing because that's what set it off for me. He started with a slow and then he got faster but his tongue was also... I don't know.

I just wing it but he seems to enjoy it, from the way his back keeps arching and he keeps moaning. When he tells me he's close I move up his body, kissing him. Taking his dick in my hand and rubbing him until he came. It got on our stomachs but that's about it, luckily because I don't feel like doing laundry.

After that I go back to laying down. We lay there staring at each other. And then he says, "What were you gonna ask me earlier?"

I shrug, "It was about your parents. I don't know. You don't have to answer."

"No, it's okay, go ahead."

"Um, well, why did they get a divorce?"

He shrugs, "Mom says Dad was working too much and wasn't paying attention to her. Vince was her co-worker and she was cheating on Dad with him. I knew but Dad didn't." He pauses and looks away. After a minute, he grabs the blanket and pulls it over himself, still naked. "Um." He sighs, "I knew for the longest time but I didn't tell Dad because I-I didn't want to hurt him, you know? How could I tell my dad my mom was cheating on him? I couldn't and I didn't but when he did find out I wish I had just told him. I had never seen my dad so angry before in my life. Thing's were thrown and said that made me just wanna rip my ears off and be deaf for the rest of my life. Things I couldn't handle hearing my parents say to each other. He got into a fight with Vince and lost and that was hard to watch. And then he left. I didn't see him after that but I know Mom was talking to him because of the divorce. She didn't want me to come to court with her. I think my Dad made sure I didn't come so I wouldn't be there when he told them he didn't want custody over me. He knew I knew the whole time." Tweek's eyes start to water but he wipes the tears away before they even form.

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything so don't say sorry. It's the past anyway. It doesn't matter to me now. I just don't like to think about it."

"Do you know where your dad is now? Have you talked to him since?"

He shakes his head. "No."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up."

He shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. I trust you enough to tell you something like that." He smiles. "Isn't that weird? Because not that long ago I didn't trust you at all. Now I feel like I can tell you everything. Weird." I nod. That's how I feel too. It is weird. "But anyway, since you asked me that I get to ask you a question. Okay?" I nod. "Why does everyone call you Tucker? My friend said that you threatened anyone who called you Craig."

"Oh, that... it's a long story." He shrugs. "Well, my parent's were going off on me as usual one night but instead of being quiet like I usually would be I told them to fuck themselves and that they weren't the ones who had to actually do the work and put forth the effort. That they weren't even helping me... They hit me in the face and told me to shut up. They said I was disrespectful and spoiled. They said for the next month I had to provide myself with whatever I needed to live. They said that Ruby was perfect and I was a mistake. They said... I wasn't their son, Craig. And to go fuck _myself_ and they stopped calling me Craig. Just kid, or boy, or dumbass. Usually dumbass."

"Oh," Tweek stares at me. "That's sad." He says, sincerely and it breaks my heart. At the time the situation did break my heart but I thought I had gotten over it. Now I feel all choked up though.

"When I got to school on Monday the next week and they called me Craig it upset me and reminded me of home so..."

"Okay, follow up question." He says, moving hair from my face. "Why do you want _me_ to call you Craig?"

I blush and shrug. "Because I don't let other people call me Craig. But you're special. I don't know... When you call me Tucker it doesn't feel right. It feels weird. I'm like, why are you calling me by my last name?"

He nods, "You're turn."

"Um..." I think and I have one. "Are we dating?"

He shakes his head. "Dates are for fags. But you're my boyfriend." He winks and I smile.

* * *

We decide we're too lazy to make real breakfast so we each get a granola bar and lounge on the couch. Both, still in our boxers. You know what? What if my friends think Tweek slept over? He did but what if they think about how I said he was coming over and today neither of us are at school... They're definitely going to be suspicious right? I feel like I'm going to care more tomorrow. I glance at Tweek from the side of my eye. He finally put some boxers on but not the one's from last night. His boxers are purple and white striped. They're so bright. I still like the ones from last night more though. Where does he even get those? They're so tight... I throw my arm on the head of the couch behind his neck. And then I put my other hand on his thigh.

He looks at me. I can see he's playing with his tongue ring and it's making me really hot. His tongue is so... oh god. My hand slides higher on his thigh and to the lining of his underwear. "I can't keep my hands to myself around you." I mumble, leaning in to kiss him. I grab his hip and pull him on top of my lap. He kisses me so wildly, licking my lips, and biting my cheek. I moved over to his neck, and start sucking on his collar bone. He moans and melts into me. Our crotches touching now. We're both starting to get hard.

"You're a sex addict, Craig..." He tells me with a smirk, into my neck. "But you won't have sex with me."

I snort. "It's not that I won't but I don't want to _just do_ it."He rolls his eyes and then stares at me. "Hm?"

He shrugs, "Who's gonna be on top when we... do it?"

My face burns in embarrassment and I start laughing. "What?"

He blushes. "I mean. I could be either depending on the situation so it's your call."

"I'm top." I stop and think and then I smirk at him. "Actually... You can be on top... riding me."

He smirks back, blushing just barely. "That's what I thought. But you never know... and if you ever change your mind just tell me." He winks and I blush harder actually considering it.

I grab his waist firmly and pull us even closer together. He moans at the contact and wraps his arms around my neck. "You know, you should get snake bites." He suggests. I shrug. "It'd be really hot." He nods. "Especially if I could get you to dress punk-ish. Black... leather... mmm..." He kisses me, his tongue moves around mine and sucks on it.

My hands move lower on his waist until I reach his underwear. I slide my hand under the elastic ban and onto his ass, squeezing. He bites my lower lip and his hands start to fall lower, onto my chest, then waist, and then on my hips. I pull back and stare at him. "Yes?" He asks, curiously.

I shrug, "What do you wanna do today?"

He shrugs, "Wanna smoke?"

I shrug, "Sure." He hops up and runs up stairs. His ass is so... Jesus...

He comes back down with the marijuana and some paper. He sits on his knees in front of the table. He lays the paper out and then puts the weed in it and rolls it up. He licks it so it stays closed and then he throws me a lighter. He jumps onto my lap and straddles me. He puts the joint between his lips and winks at me. I put the lighter up to it and light it for him. He inhales and then takes the blunt out of his mouth.

But instead of blowing it out he leans in and kisses me. It catches me off guard. He uses his tongue to move my lips apart and then he releases the smoke into my mouth. I inhale it into my lungs and then out through my nose. He smiles at me and I smile back. Damn. That was kind of hot.

He hands me the blunt and I take a hit. I cough a little and hand it back to him. We do this for a while and once the joint is gone we start kissing. Or making out...

Then Tweek's naked... and then _I'm_ naked... Then we're grinding against each other on my couch. And then he blows me and I jack him and we come and then we shower, it happens again, and then we shower separately.

"Let's go somewhere." I say once we're done and drying off.

He shrugs, "Alright. Where?"

I shrug. "Let's go to that park. And get lunch later."

He raises an eyebrow. "Dates are for fags." He states simply and then he smiles. "And we're such fags it hurts." We get dressed and then I drive us to the park. Since everyone is still in school it's completely empty. We go over to the swings and sit on them. Me, swinging lightly and slowly but Tweek, kicking his legs and swinging really high. He's also laughing, probably still a little high. He eventually stops swinging so high. "I hated swings when I was little."

I glance at him. "Why?"

"Because, everyone had their friends pushing them and I was the only one swinging by myself."

"Want me to push you?" I suggest with a smirk.

He rolls his eyes playfully and laughs. "You're so fucking stupid! No, I _don't_ want you to push me... but..." He gets off his swing and comes over to mine. He manages to hop onto my lap, his hands holding over mine on the chains attached to the swing. He hums as we swing, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Do your parents hit you a lot?" He asks, suddenly.

I blink at the question. "Erm... only when they get mad at me..."

"But... you said they're, like, always mad at you."

I nod. "Yeah..." Be smart, Tweek.

"Oh." He says, getting it now. "But... they don't, like, beat you up or anything right?"

I shake my head. "No,"

"Jesus... I'm sorry but I'm no good at advice or anything with that stuff... If I were then I'd probably fix my own fucking problems."

I kiss his neck. "What problems?"

(BAD BITCHES. THAT'S MY FUCKING PROBLEM XD)

"With my mom and dad and Vince... But I just keep digging my hole deeper."

"You mean, like how he walked in on us smoking that one time?" He nods. "How does your mom treat you? Like, Vince does?"

He shakes his head. "She's nicer... but oblivious to other people's problems and she's like me, she's not good at giving advice. Or really even being there. And then Vince is there but I wouldn't talk to him about shit, because he hates me."

"Life sucks." I conclude.  
"Preach it." He nods. "I'm glad you're here to listen now though." He then adds. "And for other reasons..." He smirks and I kiss his neck again. "I'm hungry." He finally says after a couple of minutes.

I nod. "Me too. Let's go." We drive to a small diner and eat lunch after that we head back to my house and Ruby's back, though we barely acknowledge her and basically ignore her. I lock my door now because she's back and we just chill in there playing my Xbox until it gets dark and then we go to sleep, being tired from going to sleep late last night but waking up early still.

* * *

_asdgh I love this sotreee so much_

_review!_


	7. Realizations Frustrations Comfrontations

When I wake up and stretch out in bed Tweek's gone. I'm not worried though. I know he wouldn't just leave like that. He's probably in the bathroom or something.

What time is it anyways? I check my phone on my nightstand. It's earlier than I usually wake up for school but I'm sure Tweek's got a lot more steps in his morning routine than I do so makes sense for him to get up at this time.

I sit up and stretch again. My arms high over my head and then far out to my sides. I get up and head into the hallway where I can see the bathroom door open and the light peeking out of the cracked door. I open it and stand in the frame.

Tweek glances at me and then back at himself in the mirror. It looks like he just finished blow drying his hair and just started straightening it. He must of taken a shower. After that I notice he's only in pink and black boxer briefs and then I get a flash back from yesterday and the day before.

Oh god, I can't believe we did that... Not in a bad way like I regret it or anything because I don't but Jesus, I can't believe all we did! But besides that I really want more and here he is, standing in front of me in only his boxers, me also only in my boxers. Fuck. I need to stop thinking so fucking dirty around him all the god damn time! I should get ready for school too. I'll just use my parents shower

"Sorry if I woke you." He says.

I shrug, "You're fine."

When I start leaving though he says, "Where you going?"

"Taking a shower." I answer.

"Use this one." He says, not looking up. I blink at him. Looks like he's got other things on his mind as well. I smirk and then shake my head. He looks at me. "Why not?"

"_It's too early for me to get hard._" I wink at him.

He rolls his eyes. "Fine."

After my shower I head back to my room to get dressed. Tweek's already there, but it looks like he just finished his hair on account that he's still only in his boxers and bent over his bag, searching for clothes. He glances back at me and then stands up. I already averted my eyes because I'm trying not to think about those things. He looks away too, probably with the same thought because I'm only in my towel. I pull a random pair of boxers out of my dresser and change into them quickly so at least I won't be naked.

I change into plain black jeans, a blue and white striped V neck and my usual jacket, converse combo but Tweek's wearing a black and white fall out boy long sleeve and some more black shorts like the others, in length but these have spikes. His belt is a metal chain that matches his metal chain bracelet and necklace and then his spiked combat boots. His eye make up heavy today and his hair spiked all over the place. I check him out while he pulls on his second boot and he winks at me. "Hot?"

I nod. "Hot."

"You too." He stands up and walks over to me. He kisses me lightly, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Hungry? We still have some time. We could make breakfast before we leave." I suggest.

He nods. "I could eat. Whatcha got?"

We make some bacon, sausage, scrambled cheese eggs, and then toast and put it on the toast to make a sandwich since we ran out of time and had to eat it on the way.

When we get to school and we're walking up we get a lot of stares but I just glare at everyone and they turn away. When I make it to the group of assholes I call my friends I give Tweek a look that says see you later and he nods. "Bye, Craig,"

When I turn back to my group they're all staring at Tweek like he's some kind of alien creature and once he's at his locker they all turn to me with the same look. "What?" I finally ask.

Clyde looks at me like _What do you mean, what?!_ "Dude, he just called you _Craig_!" Token explains.

Fuck. I forgot about that. I guess that is sort of suspicious. "_Dude_, that's my name."

"But no one's allowed to call you that! Remember middle school that day you got real pissed for some reason and you said we couldn't call you Craig?! And when Eric did anyways you punched him in the face! You don't remember that!" Clyde says, unnecessarily loud.

I nod. "I remember but so what? It's just one person. It's not that big of a deal."

I notice Kenny making an upset face but when he notices me he looks away. "Okay," Clyde continues. "That still doesn't explain all the hickys on Tweek's neck." He points out.

"What?" I ask stupidly. Just shocked. I forgot about that... They saw... Now what? Do I deny? Do I admit? All of a sudden, now that I'm in front of all my friends and they're staring at me I can't bring myself to say anything. They're gonna eat me alive if they find out. But they saw! Fuck...

"Yeah, I saw them. All of them. They were right here." He points to his neck and everyone looks at me wide eyed.

I shake my head. "So what? You think _I_ gave them to him?" He nods. "Well, I didn't. He must be fucking some guy." I can't believe my own words. But it's not like I mean it. I'm just not ready to tell them. Not like this.

"You let him sleep over and then you skipped school together yesterday." He says. "What were you guys doing then?"

"Yeah, and what about that picture?!" Kevin adds.

"You showed them?" I turn back to Clyde.

He shrugs. "I had to."

"I just can't believe Tucker is gay!" Kevin says.

"I'm not gay! I don't even fucking like him! It was a BET and you guys made me do it! That's it!" Everyone's quiet and looks at each other skeptically. What am I saying? I like Tweek and I know it. But... I don't want to lose my friends. They wouldn't be able to look at me the same and everything would change and I... I couldn't take that. They're already judging me! But I still have a chance right now. I can make them believe that Tweek and I never did anything!

"Damn, Tucker, that's too far."

"Did you give him a hicky? Did _he_ give you those?"

"He probably fucked him if he stayed over last night."

"...That's kind of gross."

"I never thought that Tucker..."

"This is fucking hilarious!"

"I SAID I WASN'T FUCKING WITH HIM! It was a stupid fucking bet in the first place and I shouldn't have done it because I knew this would fucking happen! Don't make me fucking pretend date a guy for a bet and then call me gay for it!" I snap at them.

"Tucker?" I turn around to face Tweek. He's got a mad expression but I can see that underneath it's really a hurt one and my heart aches. What was I thinking?

Tweek comes up and punches me in my face. I grab my cheek still in shock, not only by the punch but by everything. What I said the most. He shakes his head. He looks like he wants to say something but doesn't and then storms off down the hallway.

I want to go after him but then they'd know but do I really care about them. I mean, I do and that's bad but I do but do I care about Tweek more? I JUST met him though! And before I did I thought he was an emo freak. This could just be the end of it and eventually I could convince everyone that I wasn't gay and that it was just the bet but then Tweek's gone forever.

And then I realize I'm running after him. When I catch up to him. I grab his hand and pull him out of the hall, ignoring the stares and everyone. When we make it to the empty classroom I pull him inside. I let out a deep sigh and start, "It was a bet. That's all it was and it meant nothing to me. I lost a game of mortal combat to Kenny and the bet was that I had to ask out and pretend date you for a week but then when I was with you it was like I could talk to you about anything and you weren't like my friends or other guys or girls for that matter... I thought you were hot and I could talk to you. I couldn't figure out why but I really actually like you, Tweek! Please, I'm sorry that I did this and I'm sorry I lied I'm sorry-"

"You're sorry that I found out." He finishes for me. "I should have fucking known! I did know! I should have spit in your face, you fucking asshole! How could you just..." He pauses to breathe. "You fucking lied to me! Even if you actually did start liking me then you should have told me or I don't know not like this! And how am I supposed to know when it changed from you hating me and not even really caring to you actually liking me?! Because I actually liked you! THE WHOLE FUCKING TIME! The whole time I ACTUALLY cared! And you fucking didn't! But I trusted you! And regardless of any of that if you did like me then you didn't fucking show it right there! I heard everything, Tucker!" I can tell he's using Tucker on purpose. "Everything you said about me. How many times you said you didn't like me. You weren't gay. It was just a bet. That they _made_ you do it. I meant nothing to you! Well, FUCK YOU TOO!" He starts tearing up but only for a moment before they're gone and I'm wondering if I ever really saw them. "'_I__ must be fucking some guy!'_ Are you fucking kidding me?! Tucker, I'm a virgin! You just made me look like a slut. They're gonna tell people that and for you this will all just blow over but for me, I'm already getting harassed, it's just another name to add to the fucking list! But I guess it doesn't matter to you as long as you're in the clear! Maybe we should just stop now so you won't have to worry about it anymore!" He sighs. "You know how much it hurt to realize I opened up to someone who actually didn't care? Someone who this was just a game to? Because for however long you _didn't_ like me I sort of did like you. How many times did you say I don't like him?"

"Tweek, please, I'm just really confused."

He scoffs. "That would make two of us. _It was a stupid fucking bet in the first place_ and you shouldn't have done it. Can I have my key back now?" I look down and get it out of my jacket pocket. I hand it to him. "Thanks, bye,"

The bell rings and I look at him one more time. I can't believe this. I wish none of this had ever happened. I don't know if I mean that by I wish I had never done the dare or what I said but I wish I weren't in this situation right now. I ran after him and now everyone will know so I might as well not fight it. I might as well tell them. I guess.

I slowly stroll down the stairs to my first period, not really wanting to go anymore.

I'm so distracted I don't notice the group of boys following me but when I do they've already grabbed me and pulled me into the boys bathroom. The one I locked myself in that day. They lock the door and I finally can see who they are. The jocks. Five. And I guess you can see where this is gonna go.

"Hey, Tucker,"

"What do you guys want?" I ask, annoyed. If they think I'm not gonna fight back then they're fucking mistaken.

"Cool it. We just wanna talk." He assures me but looks like he's lying. He holds up his phone and the picture of Tweek and I kissing is on it. Who the fuck... Did Clyde really send that picture around? "Dude, what the hell is this? You go queer or some shit?" I shake my head. "Then what is this?"

"Are you fucking blind?" He shakes his head. "Then you fucking tell me!"

"You like that fag then?"

I shrug, "He doesn't like me."

They all stare at me like they didn't expect me to actually admit it. "Fuck, man, you're a fag!" Some of them laugh, others still look shocked.

"Don't call me that." I tell him.

"Or what? You'll kiss me?!" They all start laughing now. "Oh god, he's gonna come to my house while I sleep and fucking rape me!" They laugh harder.

"Shut up!" I shove him roughly and he would have fallen to the ground if the kid behind him didn't catch him. They all start to glare at me.

"What the fuck! Don't touch me, fucking little queer!" He stands back up and starts walking up to me.

"Or what?" I try and then I punch him in his jaw. He stumbles back and another kid grabs my arm before I can go after him. I elbow him in the face though so he stops to grab his nose. Another comes and grabs both my hands before I can do anything but then I just knee him in the crotch. He falls to his knees and I knee him in his face. He falls to the floor and the one who was talking and the only one who I haven't hit charge me, grabbing my arms and holding them behind my back and then punching me in the stomach repeatedly. I don't cry or beg them to stop. I take it since I can't get free and there are too many of them. I would have lost anyway if I had got free.

Eventually someone comes knocking on the door and they let go of me, letting me drop to the floor. I groan and they leave quickly. Stan walks into the bathroom and blinks at me. "Oh my god!" He rushes over to me. "Tucker, are you okay?"

I push him away and get up. I don't say anything to him even though he's talking to me and I leave. He calls after me but I keep walking. I leave school through a back way and head home.

When I pull up though, I see my dad's car and I sigh. I forgot that they were coming home today. I pull in anyway. Maybe I can talk to them and they'll listen and understand. If not, then it was a good thought.

I decided after parking the best thing would be to just try and avoid them so I'll climb in through a window or something but my rooms on the second floor and there are no trees and all the first floor windows are locked. Fuck.

I walk up to the front door and try the knob. It's unlocked. I gulp and take a deep breath. I open it and see my dad on the couch but I don't see my mom. I quietly shut the door behind me and he doesn't seem to notice me. I creep behind the couch and to the stairs but then my mom comes out of the bathroom and stares at me. "What are you doing here?" She asks, making a face. "School just started."

"What the hell?!" My dad's voice roared from below. "What're you doing here?!"

I sigh and walk back down the stairs. They both stair at me but I don't look them in the eyes. "I got jumped so I left."

"You left school over _that_?!" My mom asks, "You need to go back, dumbass! You can't just skip school! Should have told someone before you left now they're not gonna get in trouble! Why'd they jump you anyways?"

I shrug, "Because they thought I was gay."

"Well, are you?!" My dad asks.

I shake my head and then shrug, "I like a guy."

He burst into laughter but my mom just stares at me. "I fucking hate you but you can always make me laugh!" He says but I don't say anything so he stops. Then his eyes darken. "Get the fuck out of my house. Don't come back either. I'm over your bullshit! You do this shit just to make me and your mother upset don't you?! Get out!"

I don't argue, just walk upstairs, grab a duffel bag, some clothes, all the essentials and leave. I get right back in my car and drive. I don't even know where I'm going. My phone rings and I pick it up. "Where are you?" Kenny asks.

"I went home but my parents were there and they got mad at me for leaving school."

"Why'd you leave? Did they... hit you?"

"I got... jumped. And no... but my dad said to not come back."

"By who?"

"I don't know Kenny! But he had the picture I sent YOU on his phone! And that's why him and his bitch ass friends jumped me so thanks!"

"Well, _I_ didn't send it to him! Clyde was the one with my phone! I didn't even see it and if I did I deleted it!" He tells me sternly. "If you hadn't sent it in the first place and it wouldn't fucking matter! Fucking disgusting picture! Why did you think I wanted that?!"

"BECAUSE YOU GUYS WERE PRACTICALLY BEGGING ME TO MAKE OUT WITH HIM IN FRONT YOU!" I snap.

"Tweek's a fag and YOU'RE a fag!" He spits.

"What the fuck! You made me pretend date him though!"

"YEAH _PRETEND_ DATE, CRAIG! And now... what? You're gay?"

"I'm not gay!" I defend myself. "I just like Tweek!"

"You for real like him? Are you guys dating?" He asks.

"After I beg for his forgiveness that's the plan. I really like him, Kenny."

He's quiet again. "Know what? Fuck you. And him."

"What? Why are you so mad? Because I like him?!" He doesn't say anything. "You're obviously not homophobic so why are you having such a hard time with me liking him?!"

He groans. "Fuck you, Craig. You try to act SO cool."

"Kenny, what the fuck is your problem?!"

"Hey, your problems aren't my problems." I don't say anything. "Fine, whatever. Be a bitch then. Fucking faggot." He hangs up. I start to drive out of town. I grab my hair and sigh. This is fucking crazy! I cover my face with my hands. Why is this happening to me? My eyes start to sting as they start to water. I grab my phone and hit Tweek's number. It rings once before going to voice mail. I'm driving for half an hour before I make it out of town and to a McDonald's. I pull in and head inside. I order a plain cheese burger and some fries. I plug my headphones into my phone and put them in my ears and listen to music. I try calling Tweek every ten minutes. Sometimes he lets it ring for a while and sometimes he ends it on the first or second ring. At some point he turns his phone off though.

So then I call Kenny. I'm not sure why. I guess because he's usually the sensitive one when it comes to friends. He's like a god damn therapist so why is he all of a sudden acting like he doesn't give a fuck. He doesn't want to help me. He answers fairly quickly. "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Dude, where are you? Everyone's going crazy looking for you."

"Really?"

He chuckles darkly, "Not really. It's kind of pissing me off. Like, you're son just, kind of, went missing and you don't care. What the fuck?"

"Yeah, my parent's are like that."

"Mine too sometimes. Don't worry about it." And now he wants to act all normal like he didn't just call me a bitch when I'm going through all this shit.

"Can I talk to you, Kenny?"

There's a pause and then some shuffling. "Shoot."

"How come you've been acting like a dick, lately?"

He laughs, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"No, I mean. You're usually so nice and you listen to people's problems but you've been like... really mean to me about everything. And I sort of really need you now more than ever."

He doesn't say anything and I think he hung up but then he says. "Well, it's about Tweek."

"What about Tweek?"

There's another pause. "This isn't really something I want to talk about on the phone." He says.

"Oh. Can we meet then?"

It's quiet again. "Sure... I guess." He mumbles. "How about Stark's?"

"Yeah, after school?"

"Nah, I'll go now. Fuck school."

"I'm kind of far out though... I'll only get there after school's ended."

"Well, I'll be here when you do." He hangs up. That was odd. But I'm not worried about it. I feel good that we're gonna talk it out because I feel like it's been bothering me. And maybe if Kenny starts acting cool with me again then so will everyone else.

I guess I should start heading back now then. It's a long drive. By the time I get there school will have been out for like half an hour. So I leave the McDonald's and head back. I have to stop for gas and now I'm broke. When I finally make it back Kenny texts me that he's at Stark's and I start driving faster.

When I pull up to Stark's he's sitting against the tree. He doesn't look up at my car but I know he knows I'm there because I shut the door pretty loudly.

I slowly step up the snow to where he's sitting. There's not a lot of snow since it's spring but there's some. "Hey," Is all he says. He's still not looking up.

"What did you want to talk about?" He shrugs and I get annoyed. "You fucking called me and I had to drive, like, forty fucking minutes! You're gonna fucking tell me!"

He sighs, "Would you please chill?" He asks. "Sit down." I roll my eyes but sit down next to him anyway.

"You know, Tweek skipped too."

I raise an eyebrow at him but he still won't look at me. "What?"

"His been gone since lunch. They can't find him anywhere. They said he's not home and not at school. No one's seen him in town..." I pull my phone out and send him a text asking where he is, praying that eventually he'll text me back but also highly doubting it. "I don't think he'll respond." Kenny says.

"What the fuck?! Why am I so stupid? Fuck, fuck, where is he?" I'm about to call him but Kenny takes my phone from my hands.

"Calm down. I'm sure he's fine."

"What did you need to tell me _in person_ anyway?"

He tenses, noticeably. "Uh..."

"What _about_ Tweek? Was that it? Him leaving? Why did I have to be here for you to tell me that?"

"No, that wasn't it."

"Then what is it?!" He pulls his hood on and tightens it with the strings. He mumbles something. "God dammit, Kenny! What the fuck are you saying?"

He shrugs. "Know what? Forget it. It's actually not that important."

I'm about to curse him out for making me come all the way here just to tell me it wasn't important but then something clicks in my mind and I start smiling.

"The classroom! Tweek's probably in there!" I exclaim, suddenly. I stand up quickly. "I'm gonna go, Kenny."

"Wait!" He grabs my sleeve but then let's go. "Bye,"

I blink at him with a confused expression and then an annoyed one. "If you've got something to fucking tell me then say it already!"

He looks down. "I don't." He stands up too and stretches, then he starts walking away.

I shake my head and then run to my car. I drive off down the street to the high school. Luckily it's not six yet so the school's still open for the after school programs. I slip in and sneak up the stairs to the secluded part of the school where the classroom is.

But when I make it to the room, the lights are off and then door's locked. I almost think that he's not in there after all and I made a mistake. I was about to throw a fit until I smelled weed. I peek into the room closer but still don't see him. He must be somewhere out of the window's sight. I knock on it lightly but he ignores me. I knock a little louder but he still ignores it. "Tweek!" I whisper loudly. "It's me, Craig! I know that makes you not want to open the door that much more but please let me talk to you!"

There's some movement and then Tweek walks in front of the window and glares at me. He pulls the door open but stands in the frame. "What are you doing here?" He spits.

I look away from his eyes. "I knew I could find you here."

"Where did _you_ go anyway?" He asks. "Actually, forget it, just leave."

"Why can't we talk?"

"You said you never liked me in the first place so why do you care?"

"Because I..." don't know. Because I like you. I like you a lot, Tweek! Say it, Craig, god dammit! "Because, I-"

Another kid walks up behind Tweek. "Hey," He says, wrapping an arm around Tweek's waist. I blink at them both and then I clench my fist.

"Who's this?"

Tweek shrugs, "That's none of your business." He smirks at me. "What were you saying?"

I feel so fucking stressed right now! Everything is fucking up all around me and I just can't fucking take it anymore! "Who the FUCK is this?!"

Tweek glares at me. "Calm the hell down! You can either tell me whatever you were gonna say just now or get the fuck out! And don't come back."

"Tweek, I love-"

"Tucker..." We all turn, shocked, to face Kenny. He's standing a few feet away. He's out of breath like he had ran up the stairs. Maybe ran the whole way. The schools not that far but that also depends on if you're walking or driving. Did he run the whole way here? He's just as shocked as we are. Tweek and whoever this guy is are probably shocked because even though I hadn't finished what I was going to say it's kind of obvious what it was that I was going to say. I'm shocked because I said it too but also because Kenny's here and he ran the whole way.

"I can tell you now." He says but he looks a little troubled.

"W-What?"

"You weren't supposed to like Tweek! I made you do the dare to see if you would swing that way." Why would he- "Because I like you, Craig." I notice how he used my name. "Like, I _like_ like you... You weren't supposed to fall for _him_." He repeats. My eyebrows raise and I stare at him like he just caught on fire. I have no words. I'm so confused right now.

"Wow." Says the boy next to Tweek. "This is fuck shit." I agree.

This has got to be the absolute worst fuck shit I've ever been in, in my life.

"Tucker," Tweek whispers. I glance at him. "This isn't my new boyfriend or some shit. He's just a friend and he's straight and has a girlfriend. When I found out it was you knocking I told him to put his arm around me so you'd think we were doing stuff and you'd get jealous and say something like you were about to say." This kind of makes me mad considering I was about to fucking confess my love to him over that shit and it wasn't even what I thought it was. And the fact that he did it on purpose! "Because, I kind of... think I... love you too." My heart skips and I think my face turns red. "But you're still an asshole."

"Hello?!" I turn back to Kenny, who has the most upset expression I've ever seen him with considering he's always so happy. "I've liked Craig longer, I've known him longer, I know him _better_."

Tweek snickers, "Psh, I doubt that."

"How come?"

Tweek smirks and steps into the hallway in front of Kenny. "I've seen sides of Craig you can only _dream_ about... If you catch my drift." I see Kenny's jaw clench and I'm just at a lost for words. "Isn't that right, _Craig_? I make him feel _good_ in ways that you never could because he doesn't like you, he likes _me_." Tweek spits like venom.

"Ugh!" Kenny just leaves. I stare after him and then at Tweek and then at Kenny.

I don't say anything and just leave.

I walk down stairs and out of the school to my car. When I get to my car I pull my phone out and call the only person I know I can trust right now.

"Toke, can I stay over tonight?"

"Dude, are you okay?"

"No." I answer simply and quickly.

"Of course you can stay over, man, but you're gonna have to tell me what's up. I've never heard you sound so... upset... but not a mad upset, more of a worried or I don't know just hurry up. I'll be outside waiting for you." I hang up and drive quickly to Token's house trying to calm myself down. I'm not really freaking out- freaking out but that's only because it hasn't sunk in yet.

When I pull up to his house, he's standing in the door with his arms crossed. I get out and walk up to him. "Hey,"

He shakes his head. "Don't pretend, Tucker. Over the phone you sounded really troubled. What's up?"

My eyes widen at him. "OH I DON'T KNOW. How about how you guys were acting like dicks this morning! That could be one of the reasons!"

He puts his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry for that. It was messed up but so was you just all of a sudden being a thing with Tweek like what even happened?"

I shrug, "I don't know. We were eating lunch and I just opened up to him. I thought it was weird that I felt so comfortable with him and I barely knew him but we just connected. Like puzzle pieces. We fit perfectly together. And I think he's really hot..."

"Wow, okay, come in." He lets me in and we walk up to his room. He sits on his bed criss cross and pats the space next to him. I sit down too and he says, "So what happened just now that made you, like...?"

"Oh, that? Well, Tweek got mad at me I'm sure you remember, so we were kind of done... And then Kenny said he had something important to tell me but wouldn't tell me it so I went to go find Tweek and then I was like, 'I like you' and then Kenny showed up and said that he liked me and then Tweek said he liked me too."

Token considers this. "Well, do you like Kenny?"

I nod. "He's my friend and I like hanging out with him. But I never considered the possibility of us like, being _together_. You know?"

He nods. "But you were with Tweek first."

"I know, but... I don't know... I don't want to hurt Kenny's feelings but there's just nothing there for him... I like Tweek. Kenny's like my brother."

"This feels like a reality show." He says. I guess that's true. "Well, I mean, you've known Kenny longer and better but then you've been... 'active' with Tweek and you two are actually dating... so... I mean, you're with Tweek. Are you just gonna leave him?"

"This is too much. I'm going to sleep." I tell him, throwing off my jacket and my jeans. He shrugs and I lay down.

"How come you asked to sleep over?" He asks, laying down next to me.

"Um..." I mean I told him everything else. I might as well tell him about my parents right? "My parents... found out... that I was with... with Tweek. Dad said not to come back."

"What?! He can't just kick you out! Tucker, tell someone!"

"I told you."

"An adult!"

"Please don't. I don't even want to go back there anyway so that would be pointless. This is better."

"Tucker..."

"I said it's fine, T. Just let me crash here until I know what to do."

"Alright..."

* * *

_Review and Favorite and all dat good stuff  
_

_I don't quite know what I'm gonna do with this story... hm_


	8. Trustful or Lustful?

Token and I wake up and get ready. When I get to school I'm a little confused as to who I should and shouldn't talk to. Should I just act casual? Or should I not talk to either of them until my mind is cleared? This is too much stress. How can Kenny just unload this on me like that? I just follow Toke to our group. However, on the way over I'm tripped. I look back at the person who did it and it's the guy who jumped me. I'm about to turn around and hit him when Kenny comes over and shoves him to the ground, roughly. "What the fuck is your problem, Darin?!"

"Stay out of it, McCormick! It's none of your business!"

Kenny points to me. "He _is_ my business and now, so are you. I'm only gonna warn you once, you leave him alone or you deal with me after school. Alone. I know where you walk home."

The guys gets up and dust himself off. "Whatever." He motions his group to follow him as he walks away.

Kenny looks at me. "Hey,"

I nod. "Hi..."

"WELP." T says and runs off. I glare after him, as if I had laser vision and I was burning holes into his back. What a little bitch.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you, Craig... I mean the bet and Darin... acting like a dick and making fun of you. I only did it because I was jealous. Everything I said... I was mad and I wanted to upset you but I didn't mean any of it. I know that we probably can't be 'together' but I hope you can accept my apology at least." Kenny tells me. "Though, if we were together then I'd tell everyone and I'd make sure I got bullied to to make it up to you..." He makes a face. "That sounds so stupid out loud."

I still don't know what to say to him. I mean, I'm kind of with Tweek right? I like him... I love him... but then Kenny's here too... but I just can't see it happening. A hand grabs my shoulder, turning me around. "Hey, Craig," Tweek smirks. "I need to talk to you." He grabs my arm. "Alone."

I look at Kenny and he shrugs. "We can talk later."

Tweek scoffs and rolls his eyes. And then he drags me out of the hallway and to our room. He unlocks it and pushes me inside. He sighs but doesn't say anything. He's looking at everything except for me but when he finally does he blushes. "I haven't kissed you in a while... actually only like a day, but still... considering how much we did kiss."

I shrug, "You can kiss me."

He groans. "No, then we'd get sidetracked." He sits down. "Look, Craig, I know a lot has happened to you and I really would hate to be the person that added to your stress but... I'm not about the whole love triangle bullshit so you need to tell me right here right now if you're gonna choose Kenny over me. I guess I'd understand if you did. You've known him longer and all. I'd be hella pissed for a long time but I guess I'd understand."

"Tweek, it's you." I tell him. "Kenny just threw me off for a second. But I can't just leave you after all we've been through."

He smiles at me. "Now I'll kiss you." He jumps up and tackles me. Well, almost tackles, luckily I catch him, only stumbling a little bit. He wraps his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck and I hold him up with his legs. He kisses me and I kiss him back harder. He's so controlling when we kiss it's hard to fight him. My hands slide down his legs to his ass and start holding him up like that and he slips his tongue into my mouth, moaning. I walk over to the teacher desk in the room and push him down against it. "Let's go somewhere tonight." He says, kind of kissing me and not kissing me while he talked.

"Mmm... Where?" I ask.

He shrugs, "I wanna be alone with you." He tells me and I get what he means and nod. "But both of our houses aren't good." He wraps his legs around my waist and he grinds against me.

"We could get a hotel." I suggests biting his earlobe and he purrs.

"We could." He stops and takes my shirt off. At this point I'm basically dry humping him with clothes on. He moans. "Yeah, we could... But I'm broke."

"Me too." I kiss his neck lightly before sucking.

"Actually no I'm not." He says, suddenly like he got an idea. "Tonight then?" I nod still sucking his neck. "But let's stay here for first period." I nod again. "Jesus Christ, you're abs are so fucking hot." He slides his hands all over my chest.

My phone buzzes in my back pocket and I groan. Really? Who the fuck is texting me right now? I'd leave it but I kind of am concerned so I sit up, off of Tweek, except our crotches are still touching. On purpose. And I pull my phone out. There are two texts. Once from Kenny and one from Ruby. I open Ruby's first because I feel like it's more important. It's from last night but all it says is call me. I look down at Tweek who looks annoyed and decide I'll call her later. Then I read Kenny's text. _Can we talk during lunch? I feel like this deserves some kind of acknowledgment._ I reply with a simple yea and put my phone away. I smirk down at Tweek and get him out of his shirt. My hands go to his bare chest and I pinch one of his nipples. He moans as I pull and twist it between my fingers. Our kiss is hardly a kiss anymore. It's so messy, our tongues aren't even in our mouths at this point. I feel like I need to taste him everywhere. Know every inch of his body. And the noises he makes are so erotic I could get hard on them alone. I suck on his tongue and he presses his body harder on mine. Man, I want him so bad.

Suddenly as I go in for another kiss a picture of Kenny flashes in my mind and I pull away from Tweek. "Fuck."

"What?" He asks, alerted. I stand and start pacing. "What?" He repeats, getting up too.

"I-I don't know..." I tell him shaking my head. "Fuck..." Why am I thinking about Kenny? And why did it make my dick feel like that? I don't think about Kenny that way. SO WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT KENNY THAT WAY?! Fuck... No way. It was Tweek that made me feel like that but I just so happened to think about Kenny at that moment it happened. "Sorry..." I tell Tweek.

"It's fine... Are you okay?" He asks, looking genuinely concerned

I smile and nod at him. "Yeah," I go over to him and hug him. Why couldn't Kenny have kept his big mouth shut? I would have been fine if he hadn't planted all these ideas in my head. But they're only ideas.

After Tweek blows me we chill until the bell rings. I decide to call Ruby then. It rings a bunch of times before going to voice mail but almost immediately she calls back. "Hey, Rubes,"

"Craig..." She says. "You... Where have you been?"

"Mom and Dad didn't tell you?" I ask and she's quiet.

I think she shook her head. "They just lectured me about the future. What matters and what doesn't... But they wouldn't talk about you. When I asked they pretended like you didn't exist. '_Who? I've never known a Craig in my life._' I was worried you ran away."

"They kicked me out because I have a boyfriend." I can see Tweek fighting his smile. We're on the floor. Him sitting with his back to the wall and me laying down with my head in his lap. He's messing with my hair and it feels good so I'm not saying anything. The line's quiet for a long time. I have to check to make sure she hasn't hung up or lost connection or something.

"But..."

"Yeah, Ruby, I have a boyfriend." He giggles this time and leans down to kiss me.

"I know it's bad to smile when your parents kicked you out and everything but... _boyfriend_." He whisper to me, still giggly.

"It's fine. I don't care anyways." He raises an eyebrow at me. "What? I don't."

"Who're you talking to?" Ruby asks. Fuck, forgot she was even on the phone... "Craig?"

"Um, that's him."

"Oh." She says. "I mean, I guess whatever makes you happy but where are you gonna stay?"

"I don't know yet." I tell her truthfully. I have absolutely no idea. I don't want to ask anyone because I don't want to impose on anyone but I don't have any money either. No family... Well... I guess I just didn't want it to come to _that_. But there's really no other options right? "Actually, I think I know a place..."

"Where?" She asks. "I wanna see you."

I sigh, "I mean, I don't want to and you know I don't but the Marsh's..."

"Oh yeah! They'll let you stay with them!"

I nod. "Alright, well, bye, Ruby."

"Bye, Craig..." I hang up and look up at Tweek. He's staring down at me with no expression, like he's thinking about something. But looks at something else when he sees I noticed. I mentally shrug and close my eyes. He starts humming and that lulls me to sleep.

* * *

"Hey, Kenny,"

"Hey, Tucker," I notice how he doesn't use my name like he has lately. "I wanted to talk about yesterday." He tells me like that isn't obvious. What else would we talk about? I nod. "Erm.. well, I don't know. I guess I'm sorry for throwing that at you like I did... But I just told you that I like... like you... You aren't gonna give me any input?"

I shrug and shift uncomfortably. "I mean, what do you want from me? I have a boyfriend."

"Bullshit! You've only been together for freaking three days or something! Plus you said yourself that he was an emo freak! How can you like him? Because he gives you head?!" When he puts it like that... "I could give you head, Craig!" He says and my heads snaps up to look at him. What did he just say?

"What?"

"I said I could give you head, Craig." He repeats, a little less confident and blushing slightly.

"Um... that was the problem actually... I couldn't see us being... how me and Tweek are."

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Like... you know, _sexually_."

"Could you see you and Tweek like that before you started the bet?" I shake my head and he makes a face like, _exactly_. And then he looks down. "We could... _try _it... We don't have to. You can just be with Tweek." He adds quickly but I shake my head.

"Yeah, let's try it." He smiles but still doesn't look up. We walk closer to each other, slowly. And it's nothing like when Tweek and I first kissed. We're about the same height for one so no one has to lean up or down. I just turn my head to the left and our lips touch. It's so gentle. So soft. But so... I don't know what the other thing is... What is this?

His hand goes to my neck and the other to my shoulder, deepening the kiss. My hands go around his waist and pull him into me. I can feel him smiling and then suddenly things change. Suddenly I'm against a wall. How did this happen? His hands are on my hips but I can tell it's only for a moment because they're slowly sliding, just like his tongue into my mouth. Once it's in though it's all over my mouth, licking the sides, and around my tongue. What the fuck.

Remember when I said it's hard to fight Tweek with the dominance thing? Well, it's impossible with Kenny. There's no chance. There was no room for chance. Just threw chance out the window... and oddly, I don't care.

When his hands finally reach my ass my face starts to burn. Just the thought that I do this to Tweek and now someone else is doing it to me.

His fingers wrap around my pant loops and they start tugging. My hands are in his hair pulling his face closer to mine. Our tongues are wild at this point. I can feel my underwear going down with my pants and all I can think is _After this there's no turning back_ and I don't care.

Curiously I slide my hands down him, trying not to be obvious but failing miserably, down his chest, down his waist, and to the front of his jeans. Damn... Fuck... He's _SO_ hard.

When I feel the cold air on my dick I gasp into our make out and he chuckles. He moves his face back and I'm kind of upset but then he moves it to my neck and starts kissing, licking, sucking and then he starts to jack me at the same time. I lean my face into his shoulder, biting him. We are still at school. I can't really be loud. I realize the harder I bite the harder he gets. Because at this point, I've unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and am also stroking him. I let out a muffled moan and he starts going faster. This is fucking amazing. "Kenny..."

"Craig..." He says back and I can tell it's because he's about to climax. "Craig!"

"CRAIG!"

My eye's snap open wide and I sit up quickly. I forgot I was in Tweek's lap and we slam our heads together. "Goddamn!" He groans, grabbing his head.

"Fuck!" I stand up before he can see that I'm hard. "I gotta shit. I'll be right back." I rush out of the room and into the empty hallway. Thank fuck god! That no one's here. Though, I told Tweek I was going to the bathroom so I have to at least leave the hallway. And, considering I have a boner right now I go to the bathroom down stairs. I make sure no one's in there and lock the door. I don't want to masturbate here but then I'll be sitting here a while. I did tell him I'm taking a shit though. So he probably won't be surprised if I take a while.

What the fuck was that?! And why did I get hard?! I hope to god I didn't talk in my sleep. Seriously, what the fuck? A _sex_ dream? About fucking _Kenny_?! What is wrong with me?! I guess I can see him in that way now... and I'm not sure how I feel about it. I mean, I got hard. I liked it. But that was a dream! It doesn't count!

Do I want it to count?

No?

Was that a question?

No?

I grab my face and groan. This is so frustrating. I should just pretend that that dream never happened. But I'm still hard! And it's not gonna go away! This is stupid! This is SO fucking stupid! Goddamn it!

* * *

After I took care of my problem and got back to the class the bell rang so I just grabbed my back pack and told Tweek bye without another word. I don't even care. I go through class and then at lunch instead of finding Kenny I look for Marsh. I find him fairly quickly and luckily Kenny's not with him. "Hey, Tucker..." He says, probably confused as to why I'm talking to him when he knows I hate him.

"Marsh, I need a favor."

"Um, sure, what'd you need?"

I sigh, "You know I'm with Tweek?" He nods. "Well, I told my parents and they kicked me out."

"What?! Oh my god!"

I roll my eyes. He says that too much. "I need a place to stay."

"Dude, of course!"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I'll text you after school when I'm headed over."

"I'll talk to my parents. I'm sure they'll say yes."

I nod. "Thanks." I say again, turning around to leave. I was gonna go back to the classroom. I know Tweek's there but that's better than seeing-

"Craig!" FUCK. I turn around slowly to see Kenny. "Where are you going?" I shrug. "We need to talk." No shit. But I'm kind of avoiding you... so... yeah, kind of awkward. What's even more awkward? That I had a sex dream with you in it and I can't stop thinking about and frankly I believe I kind of want it to actually happen so... yeah, kind of awkward. Thank god, you can't read minds. He motions me to follow him and he picks an empty stairwell. He doesn't say anything so we just stand there awkwardly and then he snaps. "Are you gonna say anything?"

"Anything."

"Fuck, Craig! I kind of confessed to you. You don't have anything to say back?"

"You don't actually like me."

"I don't like you?" He asks like I've lost my mind. "Dude, I've been in love with you for the past year! Don't fucking tell me I don't _actually_ like you! Fuck. _Tweek_ doesn't actually like you! I mean, honestly, what type of relationship could you have in _four_ days?" This is too much like the dream. I can't be here right now. And he's been what for the past what?! What the hell how long has this been going on?! And he didn't say anything! He's got a point though...

"Look, Kenny," I stare at him. "Tweek and I _are_ together. We will _be_ together. Got it? I don't like you like _that_..."

"Like what?! Why not?!"

"Because... we're friends."

"You're friend-zoning me but you'll be with Tweek? The kid you thought was an emo freak over the guy you've been friends with you're whole life! I was there for you! Remember when you're dad hit you the first time?! And you ran to my house? And you CRIED on MY shoulder!"

I can't believe he just used that against me. I make a face at him. "What is your problem?!"

"Is it because he's blowing you? What else could it possibly be? You barely know each other."

I flinch. "I'm not having this conversation anymore." I withdraw and start to leave the stairwell. I know he'll follow but at least we'll be in public where nothing can pop off.

"Look, Craig, I know you think you like Tweek but you're blinded by lust! Once you bang him that's all there will ever be. Our relationship would be more than that though. I would take care of you."

"Get away from me." I snap at him.

He freezes. "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened!"

"Yeah something did or you wouldn't be getting worked up! Tell me!" He grabs my arm and I snatch my arm back.

"Leave. Me. The. Fuck. Alone." I spit and storm off. At this point I don't even wanna see Tweek and so I run into him. Jesus fuck, why is it whenever I _don't_ want to see these people they're who I run into?

"Craig," He pauses. "You okay?" I nod. "Alright... obviously not. But you don't wanna talk. Understandable. Wanna go to the classroom then?"

I shake my head. "I'm leaving."

"Well, what happened?" He asks, following me. I just shake my head. "Was it Kenny? Did he threaten you?" I shake my head. "Did he kiss you? Did you like it?" I shake my head. "Hey, earlier... when you were sleeping you said his name." I stop mid stomp and turn to him. He nods. "You did and you looked happy... and..." Fuck. No. "I knew it was a sex dream from the way you were moving and mumbling but I assumed it was about me but then you said Kenny... well, moaned Kenny... And you were hard. Do you like him?"

"No, I _don't_ like him! It was a stupid dream!"

"Then why are you so upset?"

"Because, goddammit! Leave me alone!" Not here. Not here. Not here. I can literally see the door.

"Because what?" He grabs my arm and turns me to him. He's quiet. "Your eyes... are glistening..."

I sigh, annoyed. "I'm leaving." I tell him, taking my arm.

"Can I come with you?"

I think and then nod. "Yeah." If Tweek's with me then maybe we'll make out and everything will be better. My phone vibrates. Probably Kenny. I let it go to voice mail. What he said earlier... _You're blinded by lust! Once you bang him that's all there will ever be. _Is that really our relationship? But I told Tweek things that I haven't told other people and he has to me too. That has to mean something right? Am I only with Tweek because of sex?

I'm so confused.


End file.
